Lost love
by Iloveanimex
Summary: Naru/Oliver is one of those people who alway must be right, but what if he loses the one thing that makes him stand out (apart from his looks) his memery, the thing that makes him so smart and the reason he is a narsistic Jerk. Will the new him be diffrent? Will he still love Mai? Will he love Masako? Will Masako steal he away? Please read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

**Hi, this is my first story and it took me ages to put on the website, I would love to hear what you think of it so please, please review!**

**I don't own ghost hint or any characters**

_Me: yay, hi Mai, Naru_

_Mai: Oh Hi (whispers to Naru: who is she?)_

_Naru: (whispers back: don't ask me)_

_Me: Oh right, I am writing a fanfic on ghost hunt_

_Naru: NOOOOOOOOO!_

_Me: Hay that's not very nice (starts to cry)_

_Naru: Well I'm not nice_

_Me: Well two can play that game (Evil smile)_

_Naru & Mai: Aaaaaaaaaaah_

* * *

Naru I mean Oliver was just getting to his place of work SPR . It was Wednesday the 28th of April in the beginning of summer. It was warm outside despite being so early and the sun was shining bright but still gentle. Oliver left for his office like normal to check his email (not to speak to friends because, well its Oliver but to see if someone had a case for him) sadly he had no such luck. Oliver was still hoping to get a case soon, it would give him something to do. His thoughts went blank when a young nineteen year old girl who goes by the name of Mai came in his office.

"Morning na- I mean Oliver" she said blushing slightly (this is all new to her, calling him Oliver instead of Naru) looking sad as if his name brought back painful memories and it did. She put on a smile.

"Where's Lin?" she asked trying not to look upset or to look in his eyes because it would make her blush more, but Oliver could read her like a book and disregarded it thinking she was moping for Gene.

"Lin is running late, he will be here soon" he said coldly (no change there) but Oliver thought it was unlike him to be late and Lin didn't tell him why. Oliver knowing it had to be something important for him to skip work and knowing if Lin thought it concerned him, Lin would have told him. Mai was feeling wierd being this is the first time they have been alone since he had come back from England.

"Mai tea" Mai was staring at him waiting for him to find his manners but when he glared back at her, she went to the kitchen knowing he wasn't going to find them. For some reason he loved to wind her up. It hasn't been to long since she returned to SPR and things went back to normal pretty fast but they still haven't had a case (well one that Oliver liked i mean) and he wasn't happy about that one bit.

"Your tea" Mai said sweetly after locking up her feelings once again and placed the cup on his desk and once again waiting for a thanks but she pulled herself to reality and walked away knowing she wasn't going to get one.

"Yo" Monk greeted (it was a normal entry for monk)

"Monk" Mai ran up to hug him.

"Hey Mai did you miss me?" well that was a understatement she hasn't seen him for about a week and the truth is he missed her too, Monk was like a farther to her.

"Hey Oliver" Monk said and like Mai he stumbled his words trying not to say Naru, but Oliver didn't care or answer because he was moping about there not being a case. Monk also noticed that Lin wasn't there but didn't feel the need to voice it.

Not long after everyone arrived and they where talking, playing card games and when Lin came in late and went to his office everyone was a bit surprised but disregarded it. Oliver wasn't doing much and was getting bored when his phone rang. Mai went to answer it but Oliver beat her to it, then smirked at her. On the other side of the phone a young woman and sounded to be in her mid-twentys. the woman was polite, shy and very quite. It was as if she uncomfortable with asking them to take her case.

"Oh you did... so how long has that been happening... do you know why... yeah... well can you come in and we can talk about it in person... yeah thankyou, see you then" He arranged a meeting with her the next day before hanging up. He didn't love the case but wasn't being as picky this time because a case is better than no case. The next morning after everyone had arrived and was playing cards apart from Mai who was making tea, Lin who was on his laptop and Oliver who was in his office.

"So Oliver, when is that client of yours getting in" Monk said finally

"Soon" was Oliver's cold reply. Mai couldn't help but feel that Oliver was being rude but before she could finish her thought there was a knock on the door and after a reply from Mai the woman came in. Everyone could tell the woman was feeling uneasy and shy so they gave her some space and spoke carm around her. Oliver came out from his office and asked her to take a seat.

"H... hello my name is Emiko, me and my husband Takashi rang yesterday" Oliver nodded so she continued "I'm sorry I am late, the path I take can get blocked when it rains" she smiled and took a seat. Emiko was very pretty and looked to be only about 21, she had long brown hair that came to just under her shoulders, her eyes where a light brown colour (lighter than Mai's) she was wearing a blue kimono with pink flowers on it. She also looked worn out as if what ever was in the house made it hard for her to do anything like eat or sleep. She looked round at SPR and everyone noticed the bags around her eyes and could tell she hasn't sleped in days. She saw SPR looking at her so she just looked down because she was too shy.

"Its fine, thankyou for coming, I would like to hear the details of your case if you don't mind" Oliver knowing she was uneasy, spoke with fake kindness. After discussing the details everyone started at Oliver wondering what he would say, they smiled in delight when Oliver said those words

" 'We accept your case' Expect us there tomorrow around 2pm and set us up three rooms, one base and two for sleeping arrangements" the woman stood up and you could tell she was over joyed, (almost like she had won the lotto) and bowed, thanked them, then left to set up for their arrival with a spring in her step.

Not long after, SPR went home, Mai headed back to her apartment to get some well needed sleep. Mai was very happy to be doing a new case with everyone (and by that she ment Oliver) but i guess she was too happy because she didn't get much sleep at all. So the next morning sleep deprived Mai decided to go to work early so she could help unpack the van and because she wanted to see what they were up against (and because she wasn't getting back to sleep).

She marbled at the house, Emiko said it was big, that was a understatement it was huge and very old fashion (a bit like the one in blood stained labroth but a little smaller and not as complicated) it looked like it was about a hundred years old and not only that, it had woods behind it and to the sides of it and only a narrow road leading to it. Mai could tell something was off about the house, she turned to look down the narrow path when she thought she heard her name but when nobody was there she looked back at the house. It look distorted to her but only for a second. She when to go inside thinking it was the fact she hadn't gotten much sleep only to be stopped at the door.

"Oh you must be Mai, its nice to see you again. My husband Takashi is out at the moment he will be back soon" she said with a smile and wasn't nearly as nerves as she was in the meeting.

"It's nice to see you again, Emiko right?" she replied sweetly, she was happy to have remember her name so fast.

"Yes that's right" she sent Mai a warm and pleasant smile "well I better let you get back to work and I will see you at dinner" she bowed and walked away.

Not long after entering she was sure that something was off and her 'gut feeling' was telling her that 'it's not safe' and to 'run away'. She discarded knowing that she has this feeling all the time and nothing has killed her yet so what ever it is she would be ok and she had Oliver protecting her.

"Mai whats wrong" said a cold yet concerned voice snapping Mai out of her trance.

"Oh what, sorry I zoned out" she replied as she looked up to see Oliver standing besides her, leaning on the door.

"Well i can see that, so do you sence anything" he said coldly and angry because he didn't like showing people any kind of emotion.

"I... I don't know but..." she was silent for a moment then she just fell to the ground.

"MAI!" he placed his hands on her shoulder and one round her to stop her falling on the cold ground.

Mai's dream

Just like her normal dreams only this time she was outside near the woods from the back of the house, Mai was shocked at the new place but didn't have time to think about it when something neared her, a shadow came from the woods but it wasn't Gene like normal. Another shadow joined the first and Mai wasn't sure what to think.

"Hello miss" said the smaller of the two, it was female and young with a hint of evil to her words. Mai then realised as the shadows that engulfed them faded that they are only kids and looked around 9 or 10 years of age. When she could see them better she noticed there was a boy and a girl and they where smirking at her with their eyes showing evil. There clothes where old and dirty as if they had been buried and had started to worn away.

"Who...who are you?" she stuttered as she was slowly backing away.

"No need to be alarmed miss, we wont hurt you, if you do as we say" they said in perfected sink.

"What do you want with me?" she yelled noticing that a dark red substance was running down there faces and seeping through their clothes.

"It's not what we want with you it's what we want you to do" they replayed and it sent shivers down her back.

"Wh... what makes you think I would help you?!" she shot back trying not to sound sceard but clearly failing.

"Well we know you think more of other people than yourself, so if you don't do a we ask we will..."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Me: Yay a new chapter.

Oliver: Well about time

Me: I'm sorry did you miss me

Mai: I did

Me: Thank you Mai

Oliver: Thats girls for you, always so...

Mai: Just because we have heart you **COLD HEARTED, JERK!**

Me: ok whilst Mai kills Oliver. I do not own ghost hunt or any of the characters.

* * *

Mai fell to her knees as the words that seemed to replay in her mind encoded.

"You can't, you...you wouldn't" her reply sounds lifeless and was close to a whisper as if the very thought is stabbing her all over, she couldn't help but cry.

"Oh but we will, unless you do as we say" the look in their eyes had a darkness to them like demons but it looked like, under that evil was pain and loneliness like they wheir traped, they looked back at Mai, their smirk could have made you cry. Mai was trying to be brave but considering what she had heard it wasn't possible.

"Help you how?" she says thinking the worst but knowing it couldn't be as bad as the punishment would be for not doing it.

"All you have to do is get our dear mother to come into the woods" their words where evil yet playful, like they where teasing her.

"What happens if i do? Will you kill her" Mai's main objective was to keep the client safe (depending if Emlio was their mum or not) so she needed to know what would happen if she did go into the woods.

"That doesn't concern you miss, you have three days and you can't tell anyone what you were told or we will kill you too miss" with that they faded away.

Mai found she was on the sofa back in the clients house (base) with everyone seated round her. She fluttered her eyes open and started to sit up, a silent tear rolled down her cheek and everyone stared at her.

"It's just like you to make a scene" the voice belonged to a bitter Masako who had her sleeve cover her mouth but the expression in her eyes was concerned. Mai didn't reply, she wasn't even listening. She was now sat up and everyone could tell that she had sensed something because of the fear in her eyes.

"So what happened Mai" said an equally concerned Oliver who was trying not to show any kind of emotion.

"I... nothing important" Mai replayed handing her head in shame for lying even though she had no choice.

"You don't really belive I will fall for that do you Mai, I can see it in your eyes so tell me" he demanded. Mai was near crying.

"I...I can't" she yelled and ran out of the room, she hated lying to them and didn't want to be in his presence any more, she wanted to be alone so she could decide what to do. Monk was about to run after her but was stopped by Lin as he had sensed the children's presence and was unsure of what happened.

"Leave her alone for now, we can ask her later" Lin said warmly but trying not to sound concerned so he could reassure everyone.

With Mai

'what can i do? If i don't do as they ask they will..., i cant think about that now i need to know why they want there mum to go to the woods? and if the owner of the house is there mum, I have to go find out' Mai left the hallway to go find Emiko.

She searched the house and when her head started replaying her dream. 'Mai' she gasped 'only three days' the voices filled her head, she fell to the ground once again, closed her eyes and covered her ears from it. She was seard and wanted to run away because that is what her gut is telling her. She got up and was started to fight her fears 'no it will be ok' she opened her eyes.

She let out a scream, what was in front of her made her heart stop, it was Oliver, berly alive and just lying there, he had been stabbed and blood was all over his clothes.

"Mai run" he said with the last of his life but Mai couldn't let him go like that. She looked up to see the children from her dream was behind him smirking. Mai heart ace made it hard for her to stand but want to Oliver and held his head off the ground not daring to look away.

"It's best you not undermine us and don't turn your eye or cover your ears from the truth because inasence is a sin" after that they faded away, she heard footsteps and she turned her head to see Monk and Oliver. She turned back to see the other Oliver gone. Her heart sank and she couldn't help but cry. She was so happy he was ok.

"Mai what happened?" asked a very concerned Oliver as he was the first to get to her.

"I'm sorry Oliver but..but i can't tell you" she was so scared she didn't notice she was crying on Oliver's shoulder. She has to solve the case in three days and she couldn't ask for help because she would be killed.

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?" he asked worried

"If I tell you" she stopped knowing if she said she was to be punished "its for our safety, so you can't know" she said hanging her head. At this point Monk was already at there side.

"Hurry and decide or bad things might happen" the voice came from inside her head it was evil and cold just like the children. She covered her ears and closed her eyes once again then remembered what they had told her 'don't turn your eye or cover your ears because innocence is a sin' she then shot her eyes open and uncovered her ears and began to cry again.

"Mai whats wrong" come a sympathetic voice which in normally cold. This put Mai in shock but Monk was still trying to work out what was going on.

"Oliver I... I'm ok now but I need to talk to Emiko, its important."

"May i ask why" Oliver trying to get any info he can

"I guess so, I need to know if she had kids, a girl and a boy" trying not to give to much away. He was very shocked and didn't know what to think.

"Why would you need to know that?" he asked wondering if she could even answer.

"I... I'm sorry i cant tell you that" she hang her head once again because she didn't like having to keep secrets.

"I see well if it can't be helped then I understand but Emiko is out and so is her husband, they went to get fire wood because there is suppose to be a storm tonight" he said calmly

"What they went into the woods we have to stop them!" Mai shot up and ran towards to front door.

"No Mai wait!" Oliver yelled as he ran after her closely followed by Monk.

'I hope i make it in time'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: well looks good for me this is my second published in one night

Mai: yay, good for you.

Oliver: yeh what ever

Mai: don't be so rude*whispers in Olivers ear* 'you never know what she will do'

Me: heard that

Oliver: what would you do if I'm mean to you?

Me: you don't want to know

Oliver: try me

Me: **Gene! Oliver is being mean to me!**

Oliver: what is he going to do?

Gene: tell everyone you deep dark secrets

Oliver: fine I'll be good

Me: I don't own ghost hunt or any of the ghost hunt characters

* * *

After getting to the door their was a loud bang and the door locked itself stopping Mai from leaving. She reached for the handle to open it. She stopped and you could see the fear in her eyes. Oliver had got to the door after the bang and had his hands on Mais shoulders.

"What...what is this?" there was something on the handle. She took her hand off the handle and looked at the dark red substance that was now staining her hand.

"It's...its blood" Mai looked at Oliver and Monk (who finally made it to them) her eyes made it clear she was scared and worried. She looked back at her hand to see the blood gone.

Before they could ask her what had happened she lights started to flicker and then went dead. The rest of SPR ran up to them just to be safe except Lin. The banging noise returned and Mai was thrown against the wall.

"Don't you even think about helping them or your friends will die" the voice addressing Mai was the children. The voice was bitter and had shocked SPR, to think that the spirit was going to kill them.

"What do you want with them? Are you going to kill them?" Mai yelled back at them.

"Even if we are there is nothing a girl like you can do, so go ahead struggle a losing battle but if you cross us we will kill you and your friends" they replied then the lights flickered back on.

"Mai are you hurt" Ayako attended to her.

"We had no idea it was this bad" said a sympathetic Masako but before they could reply Lin, Emiko and her husband walked in and looked at SPR in shock as to why they are all in the door way and why they where either hurt or dead shocked.

"Your ok" Mai said as they walked in with a smile that was trying to hide her pain but was failing while still on the floor struggling to get up.

"Yes Lin came along to protect us but you don't look so good, do you want to lie down?" She sounded concerned and walked up to Mai and helped her up.

"Is that ok" Mai struggled

"Yes sure don't push yourself too much, you could get hurt" Oliver's words were kind. Everyone was a little shocked but disregarded it thinking he has just grown up a bit but Lin and Masako was more concerned on the matter.

"Thanks" Mai smiled at Oliver as he looked at Masako and Ayako and without a word being said they helped Mai to their room.

"Wait, Emiko I need to ask you something" Mai said before leaving to her room.

"Yes Mai" she replied confused about why that was important at a time like this.

"Well the spirits here are kids, are...are they yours?" the look on Emiko face was filled with shame.

"Yes...there mine" she looked away from Mai and a silent tear rold down her check.

"I guess you want to know what happened" she looked at them but it wasn't really a question and everyone looked back at her telling her to continue. "my children I... I killed them, it's all my fault" she didnt have the heart to look back at them. She started to cry and placed her hands over her face. SPR looked at her in shock waiting for her to continue once again and Emiko She took her hands off her face.

"My husband isn't their real farther, there real farther is in prison. It all started 15 years ago when a gave birth to twins, they ment so much to me but nothing to there farther, he would beat them and me. At first it would happen once a month where he would hit us but after a few years it would happen twice a day but i was too weak to leave him. On the kids 10th birthday when he had hit them so hard they where bleeding everywhere. That is when i told him we where leaving him and with that he took out a knife, I couldn't do anything but watch as he ended there lifes, I didn't do anything" her tears covered her eyes as she ran off and her husband followed. Mai went to his room and the rest of SPR started to collect info.

With Mai

Mai was in her room asleep. 'Where am i?' she found herself outside by the woods again and the children came towards her.

"Hello miss" this time the voice was friendly and warm and the kids smiled at her with no blood on them this time.

"Please miss we need your help" Mai was surprised because it was like her other dream but they where kind this time.

"With what?" Mai answered thinking they wanted the same thing as last time.

"Well what our mother told you wasn't completely true, our farther did beat us and stab us to death but he isn't in prison, he was killed, by our mother" their eyes didn't hold a gruge, they where sad.

"So how can I help?" Mai asked wondering if they are trying to trick her.

"Well our dad has control of us, he has trapped us here please help us to be free" the kids smiled warmly and faded away.

Day 2

2 days left

"Mai...Mai, it morning" said a smiling Ayako "time to get up" Ayako placed a hand on her shoulder "are you feeling better Mai?"

"Oh yeh thankyou" replied a sleepy Mai.

"Well that's good to hear" Ayako gave her space to get up.

"Why are you doing this, I mean being so nice and acting like everything is ok" Mai was wondering why she even cared about her. (Mai was always putting herself down when she was upset)

"Because you where upset and because Oliver asked me to wake you up and to check on you" Mai blushed a bit when she said that.

"Oh I see" was all Mai could think to say as she looked away from Ayako so she didn't see her blushing.

"Mai the showers free but hurry up because it wont be free for long" she giggled and left so she could freshen up.

Not long after Mai had a shower and freshened up she went into the kitchen to make tea and surprisingly Oliver didn't ask. "Tea anyone" she smiled and placed a tray with the tea she just made on the table, Oliver looked at her in shock to how she can keep smiling after all that, in that aspect he respected her as well as everyone else, to be able to claw her was out from feeling sceared and victimized.

"Thank you Mai" Oliver said and that put everyone in shock. 'Did Oliver just say thank you' was running through everyone's mind.

"Hay Oliver are you feeling well?" said an amused Monk

"We don't have time for stupid questions" Oliver replied as cold as ever 'he's back'

"Well from what we know so far the two kids that are strong so from now on Takagawa you and Mrs Musaki can't leave each others sight. Mrs Hara, farther Brown and Yasu will stay together and Mai, myself and Lin will stay together" everyone was a bit surprised with the groups but there was no complaints, apart Masako because he still didn't call her by her first name.

"Miss Hara, John and Yasu you three will use the laptops to do research, I know this isn't your area of expertise Miss Hara but we already know the spirits identity. Monk, Ayako we will need charms and people to protect the house and clients" the groups now make more sence to them and without another word they went to work.

"Mai make more tea and Lin start to piece together the information we have, I will be back soon" Oliver said that and left for his room and locked the door. He turned off all the lights and lit a candle. He looked into the mirror.

"Hello Oliver long time no see" his reflection said, its voice was a lot more playful than Oliver's.

"Hello Gene, it has been long" replayed Oliver with a smirk.

"So let me guess, you want to know about what happened to Mai" Oliver just looked at him in response. "Well then i will tell you all I know but thats not a lot" After Gene had told him that the kids wanted there mum and if she doesn't get them in the woods in 3 days the kids would kill him, that was the only thing on his mind was the fact that the children used him as a treat.

"Why had they pick me?" Oliver wondered

"Well they picked you because you're the one she holds dear Oliver, even you should have known that, but what is she to you?" Gene had an amused yet wondering look on his face.

"I...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Me: wow, this is the third

Oliver: I could have finnished the story by now

Me: keep that up and you can't kiss Mai later in the story

Oliver: and who said i want to do that?

Gene: I did

Mai: *out of breath* sorry im late

Me: it fine but i think Oliver mised you

Oliver: not likly

Me: i don't own ghost hunt or any of the ghost hunt charactors

* * *

"I...she is nothing more than an assistant, sorry to disappoint" Oliver looked down because he didn't have the heart to look him in the eyes.

"Well if that is how you feel fine, but don't lie to yourself and with this case, the children can't find out you know anything or they will kill Mai so help but don't say too much" Genes look suggested he would struggle with stepping back with the case.

"Fine" Oliver's look in response said it all, he was concerned but at the same time wanted to help her.

"Oliver it was nice seeing you and good luck" Oliver missed his brother but tried not to show it too much because his pride (he can't look weak and have emotions), then got up and walked away.

"Hay your tea is getting cold" said an impatient Mai as Oliver walked out the room. "What was you doing for so long?" Mai was trying to hide the fact she had over heard her name being said.

"Well there is no point hiding it from you, I was talking to Gene" he had a look in his eyes that said he trusted her not to tell anyone apart from Lin, he then took his now coldish tea and was about to see the progress everyone was making.

"Oliver is it ok if I ask what you two where talking about?" Mai questioned

"Well Mai, Gene was telling me about your dreams, you see it was the children who entered your dream like Gene does so he could sence them and see the dream, but all I know is that they are doing to kill me in 3 days if you don't get their mother to go into the woods and we now know that is Emiko" Oliver trying not to talk to loud so the children don't hear and trying to sound simple and not confuses her, even though he liked to wind her up, he didn't this time.

"So then you know that and I don't have to lie about it anymore" Mai face lit up and she smiled as the burden of the case was lifted but not compleaty.

"Well then any suggestions" Mai hoping he had all the answers like normal

"The only thing I can suggest is we leave the house so you can tell me the details, then I will see what I can do but by the looks of it there will be a storm so we should hurry or the lake will cover the path on the way back" he said it hushed so they didn't get attacked again.

"Lin, me and Mai are going back to the office so look after the place whilst I'm gone" Lin was shocked but disgarded it knowing that things are never what they seem.

"But Oliver you can't drive" Mai though it was funny as if Oliver forgot.

"Yes I know that but we can walk or get a taxi" his voice wasn't cold but it's as if he wasn't trying to make her look silly even though she did.

"You don't think I would just let you leave do you?" the voice belonged to the children but the evil side. Lin heard it and rushed out of the base. "Don't even think about leaving or I will kill you all, so don't test me" Lin was thrown across the room, the voice was violent, angry and near shouting.

"Lin" Mai yelled as she ran to his aid.

"You should be more concerned about your boss" Mai froze and looked back at Oliver who was in shock by the what was just said. suddenly the lights flickered out, then a shaddow appired. It was a man, his eyes where evil, his clothes were covered in blood and he was holding a knife equily stained with blood. He looked at Oliver and blood started dripping from his eyes. He reached out his free arm towards Oliver.

"This is what you get for trying to leave" he slowly started to clench his fist. He was strangling Oliver (without touching him). Lin let out a whistle to soman his shiki but some how it didn't work. Monk slammed in the room and started chanting but was slammed at the wall so hard it knocked him out. Oliver didn't have long left and he was now floating in the air. 'please help me Mai' was running through Oliver's head, she was the only one left. Suddenly Mai started glowing and it was like air was flowing out of her, it was like a film of some kind. The spirit throw Oliver and turned around to see what was going on. Oliver hit the wall and Lin ran to his aid. Oliver must have hit his head on the wall because he was knocked out as well.

"Don't you ever hurt my friends" she yelled as she put one hand infront of the other and a white light came from her hands, it engulfed the spirit but it was too bright to see so everyone looked away but when the light cleared the man was gone. Mai feeling sick fell the floor as the rest of SPR and the clients brock through the door to see what had gone on. Masako ran to Oliver not even caring about Mai or Monk, Yasu and Ayako ran to Monk (she secretly likes him) and John ran to Mai being no one ells had and the clients rang for some ambulances.

"Mai are you alright!" yelled a concerned John

"Yes I'm..." Before she could finish she fell unconstas, John put his ear to her mouth.

"Shes not breathing" With that Lin ran to her to check for himself then started to do CPR (by the way CPR doesn't always mean mouth to mouth)

"STAY WITH US MAI!" Lin yelled, Mai then started choking a little and was then breathing again.

"The ambulances are here" the clients announced as they came in to help.

One hour later

Mai was in the hospital bed sleeping with John by her side making sure she's ok.

Monk was now awake, he had been treated with bandages round his shoulder from when he hit the wall and he was now talking to Ayako (Oliver, Mai and Monk are in white kimonos) Yasu and the clients where in the waiting room. Oliver on the other hand was still knocked out with Lin and Masako by his side (Masako wanting to take advantage of him being outcold but didn't because Lin was there) when the doctor came in.

"I have some bad news" the doctor said and Lin looked at the doctor in compleat shock. "Doctor Davic has amnesia" Lin was angry but knowing its no one fault he simply asked.

"How long will it last?" Lin asked calmly

"Sorry that's undetermined, but somethings he will remember when he is reminded such as pictures or information can trigger some memory" the doctor answered.

"Ok, do you know when he will wake up?" Lin asked

"Well he could wake up now or in a day or two" the doctor couldn't help but notice that all three of them where in an accident but the details of how it happened are unknown. "By the way your other friends are ok and can leave in a day or two but we would like to keep an eye on them for now" the doctor smiled with face kindness (like Oliver does on his job) but Lin could see it.

"Fine, I will check up on everyone quickly and we will come back tomorrow" and with that he left the room. Masako having Oliver to her self put her hand in his and was going to kiss him but didn't because it's not fair to him.

Lin entered Monks room (being the closest) when he opened the door he saw Ayako sitting on the chair next to Monk holding his hand (cute) Ayako took her hand away when she saw Lin and Lin looked at them and just smiled.

"Well it looks like your ok, so I will just leave you two alone for now, but Ayako we are leaving soon so meet us in five" Ayako and Monk just looked at each other, blushing, and smiled, hand in hand once again. Monk then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why don't you go say goodbye to Mai and Oliver before you go and I will see you tomorrow" Monk said in the sweetest voice.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow, Night" she said sweetly with a smile on her face then she got up to leave.

"Night" Monk smiled back and was happy to tell her how he felt about her and even happier to find out she felt the same. He let go of her hand to let her go. He was sad to see her go after telling her the news so got up to hug her before she left. "I love you Ayako" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she was blushing brightly and hugged he back. "I will miss you so get better soon" she smiled and left.

With Lin

When Lin opened Mai's door she was lying there peaceful with John at her side.

"Hay Lin" John whispered trying not to wake Mai.

"Its time to go" he looked over to Mai and saw she was ok before looking back at John "Is she ok now"

"Yes she fine, let's go. Good night Mai" he smiled at Mai and was happy she was ok (he doesn't fancy her but he care for her like a brother cares for his sister) then Lin and John went to the waiting room to wait for Masako and Ayako and to talk to the clients about the case.

With Masako

She was in Olivers room still, she was crying because she was worried about him.

"M...Mai" he muttered in his dream with Masako thinking the worst, it brock her heart. She took her hand away and left, she couldn't stand being in his presence after that. At the door she ran into Ayako who was still smiling till she saw Masako crying.

"What wrong?" Masako looked up at Ayako but couldn't answer her question, she ran away crying. Ayako went inside Olivers room and to her surprise he said 'Mai' in his dream again and she could tell what had happened. She quickly went to see Mai who was sleeping peacefully and left for the waiting room.

"Well now we are all here I had some good news and some bad news" Lin looked around the silent room at everyone and they looked back in shock. "The good news is the case is solved and the spirits have been clensed, the bad news is, well Olivers has amnesia and we are not sure when he will have his memory back, but it would help if we remind him and he should recover"

"What do you mean should? Are you trying to say he might not get better?" Ayako yelled

"Well we don't know" the room fell silent and everyone was shocked, they didn't know what to say or do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me:Its me again

Oliver: DAM

Mai: Hay

Oliver: Wow Mai your on time

Mai: Oh bit me

Gene: Don't tempt him

Me: Gene my love

Gene: OH NO *He ran away*

Me: Harsh

Mai: Well he is Oliver's brother

Me: True. I don't own ghost hunt or any of the characters

* * *

Later that night.

Masako was lying in bed trying to fall asleep but all she could think about is the fact that Oliver said Mai's name in his dream, even though he has amnesia. 'What if he forget Mai anyway, and if he does then I could make him fall in love with me instead but if he does remember her then I has no chance. What can I do to make him fall in love with me because he didn't like me in the first place. If I tell him I'm his girlfriend he might warm to me, but I could never lie like that'.

The next day at the hospital.

Ayako went to see Monk, Masako went to see Oliver (she brought him flowers) and Lin and John went to see Mai and tell her the news.

"Morning Mai, its nice to see your ok" John said sweetly and smiled at her.

"Oh hay John, hay Lin" she smiled back "How is Oliver and Monk" she was concerned for them and you could see it in her eyes.

"Monks fine but... Oliver has amnesia, if it wasn't for you he would be dead, so thank you Mai" Lin thanked Mai and she was shocked, she was glade she saved him but at the same time she was saving herself, it would have killed her inside if Oliver died.

"Why are you thanking me" Mai was wondering because it Olivers job to thank her not his.

"Well as you know its my job to protect him but... when he was being attacked I couldn't help, my shiky didn't work because I used than whilst protecting the clients in the woods. You see I can't use them too much because it drains my power and can kill me. You saved him when I couldn't and so I thankyou" Lin looked at Mai and smiled, a sad smile but a smile non the less.

"Well the doctor tells me you saved me too so thankyou" she smiled back

"Oh Mai, good news you and Monk can leave today so do you want to see Oliver with us and then we can all go out for lunch" John said cheerfully

"Sounds good" Mai got out of her bed and was feeling cosy in her kimono (no wonder Masako likes them)

"I will go get Monk and Ayako" John said with a smile on his face

With Monk and Ayako

Monk was reading when Ayako came in and when he saw her he put the book down, smiled and got up to hug her, she hugged him back. He let his grip go and held her hand. He then placed her hand round his neck. They stared into each others eyes, Monk slowly lent in and locked his lips with hers he closed his eyes and so did she, he kissed and she kissed back. He pulled away when they were out of breath, Ayako was blushing as he went lent in again and kissed her again but his kiss more forceful and more passionate than before.

Then the door opened and in came a John, Ayako pulled way as she noticed John at the door smiling.

"Sorry, is this a bad time" John was smiling and very happy for them. Monk just looked at his as if to say 'yes, now go away' but a blushing Ayako answered.

"Sorry you had to see that, no it's not a bad time" she was blushing even more than ever.

"Well Lin wants to see us in Oliver's room" Ayako and Monk nodded and followed John.

Thay entered Oliver's room to see everyone standing round Oliver. Masako was standing beside his bed, Mai was sitting on the chair on the other side of the bed, Lin was standing near the window looking outside and Yasu was sitting on the chair at the end. The flowers Masako brought where in a vase on the windowsill.

When Mai saw Monk she went and gave him a hug, she was happy to see he was ok but didn't see the looks she was getting from Ayako but Yasu did.

"Monk, I'm so happy your ok" he hugged her back

"Well you can't keep me down for long, I'm glade your ok aswell Mai" Monk assured. Mai smiled at him then hugged Ayako. What non of them noticed is that Oliver had now opened his eyes and started to sit up.

"Where am I?" everyone looked at him in shock to see him awake. (Mai noticed how cute Oliver looked all sleepy-eyed)

"Oliver I'm so glade your ok" Masako smiled. (She was but kissing if you ask me)

"Who are you?" he looked around SPR and he didn't recognize any of them

"Oliver you don't remember us? Do you remember anything?" Lin looked at him with worry look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but no" Oliver sounded sweet and polite. (wish he was like that more often) He then looked at Mai and she must have triggered something. "Do I know you" he address Mai.

"Yes, I work for you, my name is Mai" Mai said smiling and wanted to smirk at Masako but didn't think it was a good time, Oliver was shocked, 'I have someone working for me, and she was cute too.' Oliver smiled at her a real smile and Mai had to look away to hide her blush.

"Ok, its nice to meet you, and who might the rest of you be" Oliver greeted and his tone was happy.

"I am Lin, I also work for you and its my job to protect you, but as you can see I let you down and Mai saved you, if it wasn't for her you could be dead" Lin admitted but he wasn't ashamed as much as proud of Mai. Mai was blushing as Oliver looked at her in shock.

"Well I don't know what happened but thankyou Mai" Oliver didn't know what to think, and after everyone had intrugused themselves and how they know him the doctor came in.

"Doctor Davice you are looking better. Your readings say you are ok and even though you should stay for 24 hours after being in a coma you are free to leave, if you for now stay with someone at all times and if you have any changes in your health come back, but your memory wont be back for sometime" with that the doctor gave him his results and left.

"Well you three better get dressed and we will go out for lunch" Ayako announced and gave them a bag each from the floor next to the chair Mai was sitting on before. Ayako went and got Mai and Monk some clothes whilst Lin got Olivers.

The three went to their rooms to get changed whilst everyone ells waited in the waiting room. Masako was moping about the fact Oliver remembered Mai not her and Ayako was thinking about the fact John saw her and Monk making out. Monk came out first in his normal light coloured shirt and jeans. Then Oliver in his normal black everything with a black long jacket and even he didn't like it very much. Then Mai came out (and knowing that Oliver liked the colour blue) Ayako picked out a frilly blue skirt, a white top with flowers on it and a blue cardigan. Oliver couldn't help but stare a little while Mai was bissy wondering where the skirt came from.

"Sorry to make you wait" Mai smiled. She was addressing everyone but she was looking at Oliver.

"It's ok Mai" Monk answered.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Mai asked and was looking at Lin and Monk because when Oliver is not there they normally take charge.

"Well Mai since you're a hero why don't you pick" Monk said and Mai looked at him as if to say 'your embarrassing me' she looked at them and shrugged, she didn't mind where they ate.

"Lin is a hero too, where do you want to eat Lin?" Lin smiled at her as if to say 'don't be silly Mai'

"No Mai I don't mind but if you want we should do to Olivers favorite place and maby it will bring back memory's" Lin suggested and Oliver was going to decline but everyone seemed to have agreed already.

After leaving the hospital they decided to walk as the place was not far away and it was nice outside, the sun was shinning and the trees where dancing in the light breeze. With all this going on the only thing on Olivers mind was Mai, he looked at Mai and smiled 'She is great, she saved me, she is also sweet, kind and she is kinda cute too' he was looking at her a lot and Lin started to notice but he disregarded it thinking he had remembered something about her. The new Oliver didn't care what people thought of him and run to catch up with Mai.

"Oh, hay Oliver" Mai said sweetly (I think she liked this Oliver better)

"Hay Mai, I just wanted to ask if you work for me, then what is my job?" Mai was amused a little by the question and the fact he asked her. She smiled.

"You are a ghost hunter and you own SPR" Mai answered and Oliver smiled at her and she blushed a bit, he noticed and hoped that ment she liked him.

"Ok then Mai but what does SPR stand for?" Oliver was now being so friendly that it was cute for him.

"It stands for Shibuya Psychic Research" she looked him in the eyes and looked away because she was blushing.

"Oh, you know you sounded really smart when you said that" Oliver smiled at Mai and she giggled (he can be such a charmer). Masako couldn't stand watching them so decided to try steal Oliver away from her.

"Hay Oliver, so are you feeling better" Masako ran up to him and linked her arm in his. Mai wanted to grab her off him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Oliver pulled himself away from her. She was to forceful, Masako glared at Mai and stomped away. Mai was amused and tried not to giggle but couldn't hold it in.

"Is she always like that? Oh please say im not dating her" Oliver looked at Mai as if to say what was he thinking.

"Yes she is always like that and no you're not dating her" Mai was still giggling away.

"Well good" Oliver smiled back at her and Mai couldn't help blushing. Was he glade he wasn't dating Masako so he could date Mai?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gene: Is she gone

Mai: Your safe

Yasu: If you mean Iloveanimex that's not very nice

Mai: Aaah your sticking up for her *Oliver sneaks in*

Gene: Hay oliver

Mai: Your late

Me: Busted

Mai: When did you get here?

Me: somewhere between 'is she gone' and ' your safe'

Oliver: Busted

Me: I don't own ghost hunt or any characters

"Well then Oliver, this is it " Lin said and he was also amused by Masako's performance. The restaurant was a sushi place that is very fancy (Oliver had never been here but because 'Oliver and Mai', and 'Ayako and Monk' where getting along so well he decided to set them up)

The restaurant was fancy and had a date night theme to it. The floor had a red carpet leading them towards the tables and the rest of the floor was like polished wood. The tables where round with and had one with eight seats, four with four seats and eight with two seats. The tables were covered in a white sheet with candles and champagne coolers (buckets with ice) on them. Most of the people here were dressed up, there was also a big glass window and there where tables outside. The place was posh. Monk saw this as a good time to have a first date with Ayako.

"After you" Monk said as he held the door for Ayako, this is one thing Ayako could get use to, Oliver held the door for Mai but didn't want to be to flurty just in case she or he where dating, he wanted to find out but didn't want to ask. They walked up to a small desk where a man was standing.

"Table for eight sir?" The man at the desk asked in a posh voice and he address Lin who was in front of him.

"Yes thankyou" Lin answered

"Right this way please" The man said gesturing to the table, you could tell the man must hate his job because he doesn't even try to smile. He led them to the big eight seater table in the middle of the room, they where luck it was free at the time or they might have had to wait. "Here are your menus and someone will come take your order soon" Monk saw this as a good opportunity to be a gent and pulled the chair next to Masako out for Ayoko. Masako was trying to sit next to Oliver but Lin and Mai beat her to it. The table ended up being Lin, then Oliver, then Mai, Yasu, John, Masako, Ayako, Monk and back to Lin. (perfect)

"Oliver, Mai get what you like I'll pay for ours" Lin felt like he owed them that much.

"Are you sure?" Mai said but Oliver not knowing if he even had any money kept quiet. Lin smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Lin" Oliver said and smiled at Mai. He would be upset if she was dating and he doesn't think he is because if he was she would have been by his side when he woke up.

"Thankyou Lin" Mai said and also smiled at Oliver. Mai looked over the menu and having never been some where so fancy didn't know what half of the things where so decided to order what Oliver ordered thinking that he may know whats good even if he had forgotten his memory.

Masako at this point was angry at them and Lin because he pretty much set them up. She also noticed how Monk and Ayako where getting along and she was happy for them but why wasn't she happy for Oliver. She felt like a bad friend to him so decided to give up, she had no chance with him and some how she always knew it.

John who was taken by the far away look in Masako's eyes could tell she was upset and wanted nothing more but to cheer her up.

"Hay Masako, you look a little down, whats wrong?" John looked at her with a warm smile and comforting eyes in such a way that she couldn't help but smile back, she could have stared at him like that for ages, he had never looked so handsome.

"Oh I'm ok" Masako was feeling more humble knowing he cared for her, she normally feels alone because no one would listen to her problems. Through the corse of the night they chatted about loads of stuth and have never felt closes to anyone, even the stuth you don't normally tell people (don't get the wrong idea) Not long after a girl in a black and white waitress uniform came to the table, she had a warm smile and had a note pad and pen in her hands, she was very cheery to the point of being annoying.

"Hello, I will be your waitress, are you ready to order?" Lin looked around the table and when everyone nodded he answered.

"Yes we are can we have..." Lin looked at Oliver to order first and he did, followed by Mai who couldn't prononce it and Oliver helped her and then it just went round the table till everyone had ordered.

"Ok, your order will be here soon" The girl smiled at Oliver and walked away.

To be fair Oliver started to remember Mai and how they had worked together, he didn't say anything because he was too embarrassed. All he had remembered is his obsession for tea and how she would always make them for him. Not long after the food had arrived and everyone was eating away and having a good time. Lin then decided to check to see what Oliver had remembered.

"So Oliver, do you remember anything" Lin's question had startled everyone because they where having sutch a good time they almost forgot about Oliver's amnesia. Everyone stopped eating and looked at him because they were concerned.

"No, nothing" Oliver looked upset as if it was his fault. He was calm and looked at Lin, Lin looked back and smiled.

"Well it could take weeks so never mind for now" Lin was amused by the look of confusion on Oliver's face, Oliver then smiled back at him.

After dinner and everyone was about to head home, it was dark and cold outside and Oliver was worried to how Mai was getting home.

"So Mai, how you getting home" Mai smiled at the question. Oliver was concerned for her.

"Walking" Mai smiled and Oliver was going to ask if he could come but didn't even know how he is getting home.

"Oliver I am going to see a friend, why don't you walk with Mai and I will pick you up later" Lin could tell they where getting along well and he wanted to see Madoka (they are dating) and he knew it was dark and didn't want Mai going home alone.

"Ok sure, if you don't mind Mai?" Oliver turned around and smiled at Mai, Mai smiled back.

"I don't mind" Mai was so happy and she hasn't been this happy in a long time, she wondered if Lin was doing this on purpose.

After they had paid they all went outside, Lin drove Masako and Yasu home, Ayako drove Monk home (with is shoulder he couldn't drive) John got a taxi and then Mai and Oliver left for Mai's house. Mai was nerves to have Oliver come to her house, she had never thought it would happen.

Mai had noticed how cold it was outside and had goose bumps, Oliver noticed and took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders, she blushed bright red and he noticed that too.

"Th... thankyou Oliver" Mai smiled at him then looked down because if she looked into his eyes she would blush even more and she didn't want him to see her blushing. "My house is this way" she lead him to her house.

"Oliver, you know when you where in hospital, when you woke up you asked me if you know me, did... did you... remember me?" Mai felt silly asking but she had to know, she hoped she was on his mind. He was a little amused by her question.

"I'm not sure, you looked familiar, maby a bit" Oliver answered and Mai smiled at his answer and the fact he only recognized her made her very happy (she was even happier he recognized her and not Masako). She was still cold and Oliver noticed, he placed his arm round her shoulder and pulled her in close. She was shocked and Oliver could tell she was tense.

"Are you still cold?" Oliver asked and Mai looked at him and blushed, she was too shy to answer so she shook her head. After a little while she wasn't as tense and leant her head on his shoulder. Oliver could tell she was tired and didn't do or say anything. When they arrived at Mai's place she stopped at the gate.

"This is it, why don't you come in and I'll make some tea" Mai asked, Oliver smiled and followed her to the door, Mai lived in a small bungalow, the front garden was small, it had an old gate and a brick wall surrounded it, the grass was longish because she hadn't been at home for a few days. At the sides of the door there where two flower beds, one on each side and there was a small stone path leading to the door. The house itself is small being that Mai lives there alone, the house looks pretty, it's strange Mai could get a house like this on what she is paid.

"Do you think that's ok, with your parents?" Oliver looked at her and she smiled at him, she didn't hate talking about her parents but it made her sad non the less.

"I guess you forgot but I'm an orphan" Oliver was shocked and felt bad for her "My dad died when I was little, so I don't remember him much, and my mum died when I was in middle school" Mai opened the door to let him in and turned on the light.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up" Oliver gave her an apologetic look, she smiled her reassuring smile.

"Its fine, why don't you sit down and I'll make tea" Mai showed him to the sofa and gave him back his coat, she then went into the kitchen to make tea. She came out of the kitchen a few minuets later and gave him his cup then sat on the other side of the sofa.

"Thanks Mai" Oliver took a sip and some how it was strangely familiar. The tea was exactly how he liked it and he had a strange look on his face but Mai knew what it ment.

"If the tea is familiar it's because one of my jobs in making it for you" Mai smiled at him, he was still shocked as to how lucky he was to have good friends that worked with/for him. He was happy but wanted to know more about his life. He was thinking about it and then marbled round the house, the walls where cream and chocolate coloured, she had a large dressing table with a large mirror, it looked to be old but it was in good condition. The sofa they was sitting on was a pale blue with a flower patton. Oliver liked blue and he noticed that the house would have been hard for her to get by herself, he was going to ask her about it but thought better of it.

"Mai could you tell me what I was like before I lost my memory" Oliver looked her in the eyes, he had a strange look in his own eyes and Mai couldn't read it, it was like he was determined to know but didn't want to know just in case he a jerk.

"Well you were hard to read and didn't show much emotion but at the same time you were kind and caring, you even saved me and you are there anytime I needed help" Mai was blushing a bit and looked down (well she wasn't going to tell him what his nickname is), she had her hands on her knees. He looked at her then closed the space between them, she saw him and blushed more but she looked at him so he could see she was fine.

"I even remember how we met" she mumbled, he looked at her and she could tell he wanted her to continue

"Well you came to my school, it was about a year ago. You had come there for work and me and my friends where telling ghost stories after school ended. You came into my classroom and you scaring us all because it was dark. You said you wanted to join us nex time we told ghost stories but the next day on my way to school I saw your camera in the building next door and I went in. When a yell from Lin scared me I knocked the cabinet and it nearly fell on me but Lin pushed me and it fell on him instead. Later that day you told me I had to work for you when I couldn't pay you back for the camera and your assistant couldn't work so you said it was my job to take his place. You offered me a permanent job after that case." Mai told him and Oliver looked away from her, he didn't like the fact he made her work for him.

"Do you ever regret it?" Oliver asked and looked at Mai.

"Never, it where the best thing that ever happened to me" she blushed even more, she wanted to say meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to her but couldn't put it to words. He looked her in the eyes and she looked back, she didn't care she was blushing any more.

Before he could do or say anything there was a knock on the door. Mai got up to answer it only to see that it was Lin here to pick up Oliver. "Oliver, Lin is here!" Oliver came to the door with his coat in his hand, he thanked Mai and turned to look at Lin.

"Sorry I was late, have you been waiting long?" even though he took long on perpuse so they could bond (Lin knew that Oliver liked Mai and he knew for a long time and he thought the new him would do something about it)

"No its fine" Oliver put on his coat. "Thankyou for the tea Mai"

"Oh it fine, thanks for walking me home" she smiled and Oliver smiled back, he was going to keep talking but Lin was there waiting.

"Mai we will all meet in the office tomorrow at 8am" Lin announced, Mai nodded and watched them leave. She waved them off after they got into the car. After they left she shut the door and placed her hands on her heart and her head replayed the moment when he and her where looking deep in each others eyes. Would something have happened if Lin didn't show up?

With Lin and Oliver

Oliver and Lin were in Lin's car and Oliver was sitting quietly, he hadn't said a word since he left Mai house. Oliver was thinking about Mai and he liked her a lot.

"So Oliver how are you? Did you remember anything?" Lin was amused and wanted to know if anything had happened.

"I'm fine but I didn't remember anything" Oliver wasn't as apologetic this time, he was a bit angry at Lin for intrupting him and Mai but Lin noticed it and he was amused by it.

With Mai

Mai was lying in bed and her mind was replying everything she and Oliver went through. She wasn't sure what to think but she knew as soon as he got his memory back she wouldn't be anything more than his assistant, she decided not to get to close to him or it would be harder to let him go. She hoped he would get his memory back soon so he would go back to normal and she would know she had no chance.

With Masako

'Why? What did Mai have that I don't? Before they all knew about him being Oliver I always got what I wanted, movie dates, dinner dates, and now I find out he only did that because I used him. I led him to think I would tell everyone he was Oliver if he didn't do what I wanted. I wouldn't ever do such a thing but even though I was with him I wasn't on his mind, Mai was... she was and will always be.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Me: Hey, I had an English exam today and yesterday, I want to get a C and the suspense is killing me

Oliver: Well I could get an A*, oh wait, I did

Me: By the way I was talking to Gene and he told me all about you twinsest

Oliver: WHAT?

Mai: OH MY GOD! GENE HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?

Me: *Whispers in Gene's ear* Play along

Gene: Oh, must have forgotten

Oliver: You must be kidding, non of that happened

Me: Revenge is sweet. I don't own ghost hunt or any characters

* * *

The next day about 7am and Mai was ready to go to work. She picked up her bag then she was distracted by a knock on the door. She was shocked to discover it was Oliver. She opened the door and greeted him.

"Hey what you doing here?" she was shocked and hoped to have some fresh air to think about yesterday and what she was going to do today. She was happy he was here but she knew she would never be able to get over him this way.

"Well me and Lin came to pick you up but if you want we can walk" Oliver was happy to see her and she was happy to see him too.

"I couldn't make you walk" Mai smiled, she wanted to walk but felt bad asking him. He wanted to walk too so they could talk alone again.

"I don't mind walking, it would be nice to finished our talk" Oliver smiled back at her. She wasn't sure what that ment but wanted to ask anyway.

"Ok if you don't mind, one sec I need to get my coat" Mai went into her bedroom and Oliver waved off Lin and he left. Mai came out from her room with a purple cardigan which is thicker then her last one, it wasn't going to keep her warm, but it wasn't cold outside anyway.

"Ready?" Oliver asked as she came out from her room.

"Yes" she felt strange but didn't show it. They started there walk and Mai was doing a lot of thinking that she forgot she was walking with someone.

"Hey Mai you haven't said a word, is something wrong?" Oliver asked and Mai came out of her trance and looked at him and smiled.

"Oh no, sorry I'm fine" Mai was hiding something and Oliver could tell, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Ok but you can tell me anything" Oliver smiled at her, she looked down, she wanted to tell him what she was thinking but couldn't put it into words, he took her hand in his. Mai blushed brightly. They didn't even realise where round the back from SPR.

"Mai the reason I wanted to see you is because I wanted to finish where we left off yesterday" Oliver said as he stepped towards her...

At SPR a few minits before

Monk was in Olivers office with Ayako talking about yesterday and the fact Mai and Oliver walked together to Mai's place. Thay wanted to know if it went well. Monk went to open the window, he looked down to see Oliver and Mai walking holding hands, he called Ayako over to see, she was at his side when Oliver hugged her, both Monk and Ayako was shocked and thought it was sweet.

"We should go tell Lin, it was his idea to set them up in the first place" Ayako was sure that the news would spread round SPR in no time (Monk was a gossip) and she wanted to stop him so Mai wouldn't get angry with them. "We can only tell Lin, Mai will flip if we tell everyone"

With Oliver and Mai

Oliver was hugging Mai and Mai was blushing and hugged him back.

"I... I like you Mai" Oliver told Mai and Mai's eyes widened, she was too shocked to reply. Oliver let her go and looked at her surprised face but for some reason it was sad. She was thinking that after he got his memory back he wouldn't feel the same way about her any more. "Mai" he looked at her with sad eyes and looked down. "Sorry Mai, I didn't mean to... just forget it" Mai could tell that her reaction had hurt him, it was like his heart was bleeding. Her reaction was like a spike to his heart and she could tell when she looked into his eyes, despret to stop the pain in his eyes she confest again.

"Oliver I like you too but..." Oliver looked back at her, he didn't know what to think, he didn't like the fact she said 'but'. "I always loved you but when I told you, you turned me down and now as soon as you get your memory back you will be back to normal and... you wont even care for me any more" Mai turned away, she was so pained to know that this wouldn't last long, she started crying. Oliver couldn't stand seeing her cry and would do anything to stop her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mai..." Oliver was about to tell her something when two girls saw them and ran over.

"Hay Mai!" they ran up to them and Mai wiped away her tires and looked up to see her school mates. "What's wrong Mai?" one stood next to Mai and whispers in her ear "Hay isn't that Naru, the guy you like?"

"Yeh and I'm fine thanks, so how are you?" Mai looked at them with a fake smile, she wanted them to give her and Oliver some privacy but by the looks of it she wasn't going to get that chance.

"Stop with the small talk Mai, whats up?" Mai was about to answer but couldn't when her other friend butted in.

"You didn't get fired did you?" she looked at Mai with worried eyes, why ells would Oliver and her be talking and Mai about to cry.

"No nothing like that, we were just walking to work" Mai smiled and pretended nothing was wrong. Everyone could tell it was fake but knowing they couldn't do anything about it left it.

"Ok then, we have to go past there anyway" one of Mai's friends announced and the four of them walked to SPR and said goodbye at the doors. Mai and Oliver walked in and Oliver wanted to finish what he was saying. This was the second time they had been entrupted and Oliver had to tell her. He waited till he was sure they were gone and no one could hear them.

"Mai when you told me you loved me, I thought you ment Gene because Gene is kind and I not so... why would you fall for me, Mai all this was in a dream I had and that's why I remembered you. I do love you Mai and I always have but I didn't think someone like you could love... a Jerk like me" Mais eyes widened she was so happy she couldn't help but cry again.

She had just found out that the one she loved, loved her back. He hugged her and she hugged him back, he was smiling. He had never been this happy to be with Mai, she looked deeply in to his blue eyes and he stared into hers. He placed his hand on her cheek, his hand was warm. Mai then steped up a step.

Then her lips were locked against Naru's, her eyes closed. The warmth in her lips made everything inside her jolt. She felt his lips gently move against her own...the pressure tickling her senses. It was as if she was dreaming again.

He kissed her and she kissed back. She had always wished this would happen but never thought it would. She gasped as Naru leaned away, blue eyes observing her for any harsh reaction to what just happened. Mai just stared at him breathless as her heart pounded excitedly against her chest. Oliver kissed her.

Oliver then hugged her, he then took her hand gently and walked upstairs with her. She was still blushing bright red.

Lin was at the top of the stairs and had seen and heard the whole thing, he went into the meeting room as soon as they came upstairs. Lin entered the base, he was smirking. He then quickly composed himself but it was too late because Ayako and Monk saw it.

"Why are you smirking like that? What did you do?" Ayako asked, his smirk was trubble and she knew it.

"Its nothing, never mind" Lin answered, Ayako knew it wouldn't help so she let the matter go, for now anyway. She was about to ask where Naru and Mai where but it was apparent when they walked through the door. Mai was blushing slightly and Naru was looking happy, even though the new Naru was happier, this was different.

"Well, someones in a good mood" Monk said slyly. He read the situation correctly.

"Well, if you don't mine, we have a case" Lin said smirking yet again. Ayako also read the situation correctly but it took her a little longer.

"Wait, we don't take cases without Oliver's approval" Ayako questioned.

"Yes, I know that but we still have a bissness to run and it might help jog some memories" Lin corrected.

"Ok, so what is the case?" Ayako asked, knowing it would be hard to solve without Oliver's brilliant mind.

"The case is low profile and to make sure it was a real case I went down their last week. The case is the fun house in an old abandoned theme park" Lin said almost sure of how everyone will react.

"What?!" Ayako yelled.

"You've got to be kidding!" Monk yelled.

"Just our luck" Mai muttered.

"We will be leaving in 2 hours so go home and pack and we will meet you here at 10am" Lin said "Mai, Oliver I will drop you off at Mai's whilst I pack then I will drop you, Oliver at your so you can pack and we will go from yours" Lin told them (He was now setting them up) "Everyone ells, I will meet you here as I said at ten whilst Oliver and Mai are at Mai's place"

"Ok sure, come on Monk I'll drop you off at your place" Ayako said whilst taking Monk's hand, she helped him up (His shoulder is still bad) she then led him out the door, she was still holding his hand and she didn't notice. Everyone ells was thinking how cute it is.

"Masako, would you like to take a cab with me? Your house is on the way to mine" John asked.

"Sure, let's go" Masako answered and got up and walked out with John. Everyone ells was still thinking cute.

"Come on we should go too" Lin said getting up and walking to the door with Mai and Oliver following.

"Sure" Mai said whilst leaving the building. Thay all got in the van, Mai in the middle, Lin in the driving seat and Oliver next to Mai in the passenger seat.

After they arrived at Mai house she and Oliver got out the van and Lin drove away.

Mai wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone with Oliver after what happened earlier.

"So, would you like some tea?" Mai asked. She turned around after she took off her coat, before she had a chance to think Oliver pulled her close. He yet again covered Mai lips with his, his eyes closed. Mai gasped and Oliver used that moment to deepen the kiss. Mai closed her eyes and was about to kiss back when she forced herself to pull away. "When you said earlier that... you... lo... love... me" Mai said weakly and with denial."Why... why didn't you tell me... before?"

"Well, I'm not sure but if I remember I will tell you but I guess I was afraid that you loved gene and not me" Oliver answered "But I'm not like that anymore"

"Well just so you do know, I love you, and alway have" Mai said with a smile on her face. Oliver recovered Mai's lips with his, his eyes closed and this time Mai didn't resist. He deepened the kiss and Mai just closed her eyes and allowed him to. When they were out of breath Oliver pulled away. "I... I should go pack, Lin will be here soon." Mai said whilst looking down to hide her blushing but Oliver saw it and thought she looked really cute.

"Ok, I'll be waiting" Oliver said, he smiled at her as she went into her bedroom. Mai was leaning against her door, her heart beating excitedly, Mai smile and quickly packed her stuff. Mai came out a few minits later, she was blushing when Oliver smiled at her.

"I'll make tea" Mai said and she quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Sure, thankyou" Oliver replied, Mai then came out a minit later with the tea.

"You can sit down you know" Mai said slyly.

"Thanks" Oliver said whilst taking his tea. Mai was a bit upset with his response, he wasn't even fighting back like normal but its not the best time and he did just lose his memory. "So on the case, I know we are ment to clence the house of ghosts but how do we do that?" Oliver asked and Mai was very amused.

"Well first we work out what the spirit is and then we get Ayako, Monk or John to clence it normally but not always" Mai said and you could tell it was hard to explain.

"Ok, well we can talk more when we get there but Lin will be here soon anyway"

Oliver said and almost as is planed there was a knock on the door.

"Well it sounds like you where right" Mai said then ran to the door and there was Lin. Mai went to grab her bags only to see that Oliver had got them, Mai thanked him and the three walked to the van and sat in the same places as before.

* * *

**There has been a lot said about my spelling, I at the moment have to use a laptop with a broken key bord so it's really hard to write anything. Unless anyone will help me with the spelling by me sending them my chapter and them checking it, there is nothing more i can do but try my best. My spelling has gotten a lot better as of late being I have done more reading and writing so hopefully it will show in my writing. Thankyou everyone who have read my story and sorry for my spelling but you guys amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, the new case

Me: Where is everyone?

Gene: RUN!

Me: Why?

Gene: Mai put salt in Oliver's tea!

Mai: Don't look into his eye's!

Oliver: WHO PUT SALT IN MY TEA?!

ME & MAI & GENE: ... RUN!

OLIVER: I'M GONNA GET YOU!

Me: While I'm running for my life. I don't own ghost hunt or any of the characters!

* * *

They had arrived at Oliver's place and he and Lin went to pack. Oliver already had his clothes sorted out so it didn't take long. Ayako's car was parked behind the van because they didn't know the way. Oliver and Lin came out a few minits later and then they where on the road once more.

"Hay Lin, how long will it take to get there?" Mai asked, she was scared and exited to go there but she also wanted to catch up on her sleep on the way.

"Well if there is little traffic the about two hours" Lin said and to Mai that was her que to shut her eyes and go to sleep. She was a sleep in a matter of minits and had her head resting on Olivers shoulders. Oliver took his coat and placed it over Mai, he made sure he didn't wake Mai up, he also didn't move her head and instead let her lean on him.

Mai's dream

She was in the dark void. The place didn't feel safe. Mai's gut was telling her to run and wake up but she got that a lot. Then the void changed, there she was standing in the middle of the fun fair and there in front of her was the fun house. There was no one to be seen, the moon was shinning and it was dark. The fun house had an evil presence and it sent shivers up her spine. The scene changed and she was now in the house and it was dark apart from the moon light shining through the nearby window.

There was a large mirror in front of her, it was cracked. A shadow appired on the mirror and Mai was going to run but her ankle was chained to the ground. The darkness lifted on the shadow leaving a young girl. The girl had long light brown hair and an old ragged dress. She looked upset and had her hair covering her eyes. She started to cry tears of blood.

"Help please, mummy please help me, take me home, I'm sorry mummy please, please mummy, help me mummy please!" the young girl yelled as her tears fell. The blood stained her clothes.

"Please tell me how I can help you?!" Mai yelled back but the young girl didn't reply, she just started screaming in pain and Mai couldn't take it anymore. The girl needed help and Mai couldn't help her. "Please let me help you?!" Mai asked panicked. The young girl looked up at Mai and stop screaming, her eyes had a blood covered luster, she grinned an evil grin. The girl then faded away.

"A girl like you can't help her" said a sinister voice.

"What do you mean? What did you do to her?" Mai asked, she was trembling.

"Your next!" the voice yelled and the shadows lunged towards her. Mai screamed.

"Get back, stay away!" Mai yelled and she was fighting off the shadows. Mai screamed again.

"ai... Mai wake up... Mai!" yelled a fimiler voice.

With Lin and Oliver

"She's sleeping" Oliver told Lin "Does she always do that?" Oliver asked. Lin was amused my his question and smirked.

"Yep" Lin replied "You better get used to it, she does it a lot but when we are on a case she collects information in her dreams" Lin informed.

"Ok, do you think this is one of those dreams?" Oliver asked. Mai let out a scream and started lashing about. Lin quickly pulled over, Ayako's car behind. Ayako got out of the car and walked to the van. Oliver had already jumped out and Mai was screaming still.

"Get back, stay away!" Mai yelled and Ayako got in the van to get to Mai.

"Mai, Mai wake up, Mai!" Ayako yelled. Mai eyes then bolted open and she had streams of tears from her eyes. Mai saw Ayako and hugged her. "Mai its ok now" Ayako said in a motherly fashion whilst rubbing her back. "Was it one of... those dreams Mai?" Ayako asked in a comforting voice.

"Yeh, I think so" Mai muttered in a weak, whispered voice. Mai was trying to stop crying but it was proving to hard as her eye's watered yet again and her tear's threatened to fall.

"We will discuss it when we get to base, we should get back on the road, we don't want to be late. Are you ok now Mai?" Lin asked, he was concerned and even though his voice didn't show it, his eyes did.

"Yes, I'm fine now thankyou" Mai said still weakly, she then noticed Oliver coat over her and she blushed a little. Ayako went back to her car and Lin restarted the van and with that they where off again. "Oh and thankyou" Mai said handing Oliver back his coat and once again blushing slightly.

"Its fine" Oliver said then he replaced has coat on his lap. He was smiling at Mai and noticed she was still tired and looked like she was going to fall back asleep. "Are you ok Mai, you look tired?" Oliver asked sweetly.

"Yes, I'll be fine but I didn't get much sleep last night" Mai admitted and Oliver felt guilty, 'was it because there talk and how it ended? Did she think more would have happened if Lin didn't knock? If she did she would most likely be right' Oliver was asking himself.

"If you fall back asleep will you be ok?" Oliver asked, he was really concerned and wasn't trying to hide it.

"Yes, I'll be fine" Mai answered weakly, then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Mai's Dream

Mai was in the black void and this time there was no evil presence, it was like it was normally when she was talking to Gene. Then as if planed he walked out of the shadows.

"Gene" Mai yelled as she ran to hug him.

"Hello Mai, miss me" Gene asked sarcastically, Mai let go of him and stood to face him but she wasn't a happy and cheerful now.

"So, do you know what happened?" Mai asked Gene and if Gene did know what happened he would know what she ment.

"Yes, Oliver got injured, lost his memory then told you he loves you, next thing you know you two where making out" Gene said as if nothing was wrong with what he said. "What I don't know is why you are upset, you do love him don't you?" Gene asked and was a little confused.

"Yes, I do... love him but... " Mai said weakly

"But you are scared its only going to last a little while and when he is back to normal he wont love you anymore" Gene said, again as if nothing was wrong.

"How... how did you know that?" Mai asked, confusion clearly in her eyes.

"because its written all over your face" Gene said, Mai's eyes went wide for a second.

"You know, you sounded like just like Oliver for a second there" Mai said, she smiled and blushed a bit.

"Is that a good thing?" Gene asked smirking, he was amused by her comment. Mai didn't really know how to answer his question.

"Well, the world doesn't need two Oliver's" Mai said sweetly. This made Gene smile.

"True, ones enough" Gene said slyly.

"You know your acting a little different, maybe you and Oliver have been spending to much time together" Mai commented and smiled back.

"Well he is my twin so why wouldn't we be alike?" Gene asked smirking once again.

"What ever, Jerk" Mai said whilst smirking back.

"Sly comments don't suite you, nor does smirking" Gene said whilst stepping back so she couldn't hit him.

"Well unlike you, I'm not mean" Mai said crossing her arms.

"Yeh but I would have thought being around Oliver all this time would have at least given you an advantage when it comes to arguing" Gene said but this wasn't as sly as before.

"Maybe but I haven't argued with him for ages" Mai admitted and she looked a bit upset about that fact.

"Do you miss fighting with him?" Gene asked

"I guess, I never thought I would miss it this much" Mai answered and looked down at her hands.

"Well Mai you better go because you are almost there and I will see you soon" Gene said almost regretfully. He then faded away and Mai was alone in the void before she fell.

Mai's eyes fluttered open and the sun light temporarily blinded her. She then noticed that she was leaning on something. She looked up and saw she was leaning on Oliver, she quickly sat up.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean..." Mai apologized.

"Its fine" Oliver interrupted.

"Thanks" Mai said and she handed Oliver back his coat for the second time.

"Mai, Oliver we are here" Lin interrupted and pointed to an old house.

The van was parked and the three of them came out to meet the clients. Ayako's car was parked behind the van and Ayako, Monk, Masako and John went to the house too. Lin knocked on the door and a women came out, she couldn't have been older the 25. She had long dirty blond hair and sea blue eyes. She was wearing a pink and purple kimono. She was very pretty and no one could argue that.

"Oh, hello, my name is Aoi, please come in" Aoi greeted and then looked at Lin being the only one she know of the lot.

"Thankyou" Lin said as he and the other trailed in. "Do you have the base and rooms ready for our stay?" Lin asked as they sat round the coffee table in the front room.

"Yes, but before you unpack, I forgot to tell you something" Aoi stopped and debated weather or not to tell them. "My sister... when missing for a few hours last week, and when we found her she... she was cover in blood. There was also three missing people reported the next day, they all were reported to have been in or near by the park. If you decide not to stay I will understand, I should have told you sooner" Aoi said looking to the ground.

"No, we will stay but we need to be told about all the incidence regarding this case, we would also like to speak with your sister" Lin said and it was clear he was a bit annoyed of that he wasn't told the truth from the begging. Sometimes people will do that, sometimes out of desperation, but they will tell them some important facts after they arrive so they feel obligated to stay, because they're already there.

"Thankyou very much and my sister will be here tomorrow, please let me show you to your rooms" Aoi then lead them to the base.

"Well this is you base, to the left and right are your rooms, if you need anything I would gladly lend a hand" Aoi said whilst opening the base door. "I will let you all get settled, please meet me in the dinning hall for dinner"

Mai took the time to look around, the room was very simple with very little colour or decoration. There was a small, black leather sofa in the middle of the room with two single chairs to match. The seats where round one side of a glass coffee table and on the other side was a fire place that looked to be made of marble. Behind the sofa was a large mirror that looked to be quite old. It was an oval shape and the frame was made of wood and had an elegant pattern. There was also a small kitchen made from a side, a mini fridge, a cupboard, a draw and a travel hob for making tea. Mai then saw a desk tucked neatly at the corner of the room.

"Ok thankyou" Lin thanked as Aoi walked away. "We should unpack the van and set up base. Mai can you make tea, Masako can you stay here with her and help set up base, everyone ells can you help unpack the van?" Lin asked and when everyone nodded he lead them back to the van.

"Masako, would you like tea or coffee?" Mai asked since Masako drinks both.

"Tea" Masako answered coldly.

"Is something wrong?" Mai asked as to why Masako was so cold to her.

"I was left here with you" Masako said harshly

"Well your no walk in the park" Mai yelled and was about to stomp off when the lights flickered out. "Please say that was you or it was just a power out" Mai begged but when Masako didn't answer Mai walked up to her in preparation to be attacked.

"Mai... do you feel that?" Masako asked in a weak whisper. Thay gasped in shock as a shadow appeared in the mirror in front of them. The darkness of the shadow faded leaving a small child, the girl in Mai's dream. Their was blood seeping through her clothes and falling from her eyes.

"Please help me!" the girl yelled. She looked up at Mai and this time her eyes their brown instead of blood-red.

"Please tell us how we can help you" Mai asked. Mai took a step in front of Masako. Mai was trembling expecting the sinister voice.

"Kill... kill her!" The girl yelled weakly. Mai then noticed something was around her neck.

"Masako we have to help her!" Mai yelled in a panicked state.

"I can't... she's not dead, if I used my power it might kill her, even though it's small!" Masako yelled.

"Take... my... hand!" the girl yelled and placed it on the inside of the mirror. Mai reached out and placed her hand flat on the girl's hand. The hand was freezing cold but Mai stood her own. The mirror started to glow and a sinister scream echoed through the house. After the light and scream became unbearable the mirror shattered into a million peases, the shades flew and hit the two in the room. The door then burst open to reveal Oliver, Lin, Monk and john.


	9. Chapter 9

We found her Chapter 9

I don't own ghost hunt or any of the ghost hunt characters.

Masako was on the floor behind Mai but she wasn't injured and Mai who had turned a bit late and had some cuts on her arms when she put them up to protect her face. Oliver had run to her aid and John ran to Masako's aid. Monk and Lin seeing no need to intervene since they were both going to be fine turned their attention to the mirror.

A message appeared on the wooden frame behind the mirror and as quickly as it was there, it was gone. The message written in blood didn't go unnoticed. Both Lin and Monk saw it. The blood stained message said the words 'Run or be locked away forever'

"Lin that said 'locked away forever' do you thinks that's what happened to the missing people?" Monk asked

"It's possible. If there only locked can they be freed is a better question" Lin commented

"Wait, Masako didn't you say the girl in the mirror was still alive?" Mai questioned.

"Yes, she was" Masako answered.

"How can that be, she was alive but she was trapped in a mirror? That makes no since" Lin said kneeling down by the mirror. "We should go back to base" Lin suggested.

"Or you ok to walk Mai" Oliver asked helping Mai up.

"Yen, I should be finning..." Mai started then suddenly fell, she would have fallen to the ground had Oliver caught her.

Mai's Dream

Mai was in an unfamiliar room. There where mirrors everywhere and screams and cries from kids, and they were all young girls. The cries and screams were ones of pain and suffering and then Mai's eyes lay on the mirrors. There was nothing in them, not even her own reflection. Mai then heard soft crying when the screams died down. She looked around and saw a young girl softly crying in the corner of the room. The girl was curled up in a ball and despite the fact Mai couldn't see her face the girl looked familiar.

"Hello?" Mai asked wondering who she girl looked up at her and it was clear who it was. It was the girl from the mirror. She looked at Mai with hope in her eyes. She didn't answer Mai because she was in deep shock. "I will be right back for you. I promise" Mai said as she faded away.

At base

Mai's eyes fluttered open and she bolted up. She ran out of the base without giving it a second thought.

"Mai! Stop wait!" Oliver yelled as he chased after her with everyone except John and Masako because they were asked by Lin to stay behind. Mai ignored the warning a kept running. She left the house and was now running towards the fun house. Everyone else catching up, manly Oliver who was driven by pure adrenalin.

"Don't stop me! You can help me or not come with me, but don't stop me!" Mai yelled with a tear silently falling down her cheek.

"Well I guess I have no choice! I'm coming with!" Oliver yelled catching up. Mai came to the door and Oliver court up to her. They led in with everyone else not far behind. Mai quickly getting scared and trying not to show it. Oliver saw it and grabbed her hand to try and calm her. "Mai why did you come here?" Oliver asked.

"The girl, she was in the mirror and now she is alone in here, we have to help her" Mai said while going into the house hesitantly. She looked around but couldn't see much. Lin and the others came in after. Lin had a flash light and flashed it to the far end of the room. Mai noticing a door ran towards it, closely followed by Oliver and Lin. Monk decided to stop Ayako at the door.

"What did the room look like?" Lin asked Mai.

"It had lodes of mirrors, and the girl was crying in the corner" Mai looked up to see Oliver walking beside her. She was about to ask his something but she didn't know what it was. Her thoughts where cut when she heard a small crying from the other room. They walked in, with a bit more speed, and when they did they saw the little girl from Mai's dream. She was crying and hugging her knees. She looked up as she heard the three enter.

"Are you ok?" Mai asked in a calming voice. The little girls just shook her head no and looked down at her leg. Mai followed her eyes and saw a bloody gash just above her ankle. Mai went to her aid. Mai ripped her sleeve off and tied it round her leg to try and stop her losing any more blood. Lin walked up to the pair and picked up the small child and held her so she was sitting up. She held out her injured leg slightly. The three of them went to leave. Mai suddenly felt a chill down her spine; she turned to examine the room.

"You will be next" a whisper echoded the room. Mai, not wanting to investigate with the small child because she was still in danger, left and court up with everyone. They all walked out the house and Ayako noticed the small child was injured. She rushed them back to base so she could check the wounded girl. Once they got back Ayako, with first aid in hand, undressed her wound and redressed it with bandages.

"How did this happen sweetie?" Ayako asked the small child. The child couldn't have been older the eight year of age and was very shy, she just looked at Mai. Mai came over to her and held her hand.

"It's ok, we want to help you" Mai smiled at the small girl and noticing how adorable she looked, she didn't get a good look at her before but now she was in the light it was clear for all to see. The girl looked down before answering.

"I-I was with my mummy, she said she had to meet someone and left me with my sister. She didn't want to look after me because she wanted to go out with her friends. She decided she would go and take me with her. They came to the old fun park and..." The girl trailed off. "She told me to wait by the spooky house... It was dark... something started pulling me away. I'm sorry but I don't really know what happened next" The girl informed. She was scared and it was clear to all. Her eyes were red and she had over cuts on her arms and legs that suggested that she had a ruff time.

"It's ok, you should get some sleep and we will try and get in touch with your mum" Mai told the small child, leading her to the sofa and letting her lay down. The small girl nodded and curled up in a ball, quickly falling into a deep sleep. "Lin is she one of the missing people reported?" Mai asked after she walked away and stood by the monitors so she didn't wake the small child.

"Yes, her name is Isabel and she has been missing for about three days and I found a number to call if she is found so I'm guessing it's her mum" Lin informed. Mai picked up the phone on the side and Lin told her as she dialled.

"Hello, this is Taniyama here with SPR. We are conducting investigations on the abandoned fun fair in Tokyo. Is this Isabella's mother?" Mai asked in a very formal manner.

"Yes, is she..." The woman on the other side asked the unspoken question.

"She is fine, she has a few cuts a bruises but over all she will be ok" Mai could hear the woman on the other side gasp in shock and quietly cry tears of joy "We are with her now, she is just resting. Can you come here as soon as possible" Mai asked but it wasn't really a question but more like something she had to do. After telling to woman the address she hung up.

"She said she would be here soon. Also we need to discuss the fact that Isabella was alive in the mirror. Also there are others missing. Do you think they could still be alive? And if they are, we need to save them as soon as possible because Isabella was being strangled in front of us, so the others are in danger" Mai had a valid point that it brings hope for saving the others.

"Mai has a point and as soon as Isabella is gone and safe we should go have a look around, for now we should do some research on the place" Monk suggested "Yasu, Lin anything interesting?" Monk asked the only two with laptops, E.G. the only ones with the equipment to do research.

"Nothing apart from the information on the missing people. There are seven people reported missing within this week. All are from 7-10 and all girls. Now I'm not drawing any conclusions from this but it is interesting" Lin informed and not once looking up.

"Well I noticed that this all started about two months ago when people would go missing for a few hours and when they are found they are wounded in some way. Some injuries where as Aoi said are people covered in blood, people with hand or rope marks on there necks, scratches from being dragged or maybe being pushing in pits and stuck" Yasu added but before anyone could add anything else there was a knock on the door. Mai went to answer it and a minute later she came back in with a woman. She was an older version of Isabella but with sharper, deeper feathers.

"She is fine, she is sleeping now on the sofa" Mai said in a calming voice as the woman came in tears streaming down her face. When she saw her child on the sofa sleeping she couldn't fight the urge to run up and hug her. The child was so tired from not sleeping in days she didn't even wake up. "She is exshausted, I don't think she has slept in days so while she is sleeping we would like to talk to you" Mai said letting the woman sit on the end of the sofa.

"Yes, of course. First I would like to thank you, so much. I thought...I thought she was dead and you bring her back to me. Please, I must know who found her?" The woman asked with tears falling from her eyes.

"That would be Mai" Monk said pointing to Mai. Mai blushing in embarrassment.

"Well Lin and Oliver helped me find her, Lin carried her and Ayako fixed her injures" Mai explained, she didn't want to take all the credit because they are all a team.

"Well thank you all so much, if you ever need anything ever please don't hesitate to call" The woman said with tears of joy. She also had red eyes from where she was up worrying.

"Thank you. Do you know what time she went missing?" Lin asked still not looking up.

"I got a call saying she was missing at about half five on Monday, her sister was meant to be looking after her because I had an important work call. She completelydisobeyed me and I will never make the mistake of trusting her again" The woman said and the anger was clear in her voice.

"Well thank you for your time. When Isabella is better we would like to talk with her but for now you should take her home. It's not safe here" Monk completely taking control of the situation. The woman then went to the child and scooped her up. She then bowed and left the room.

"We need to find the other missing kids, if they are still alive they won't be for long" Mai announced what Monk was thinking. She knew he was thinking the same thing because he rushed the woman out the door because it was important that the other children are found as soon as possible.

"Ok but where do we begin?" Ayako asked, silence filled the room. There was nowhere to begin...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They noticed how late it was and decided to sleep on it. They couldn't do anything at that time, if they went in the fun house that late they might just get lost.

Mai's Dream

She was in her normal black void. There was no lingering emotion coming from it this time. Mai looked around, waiting for Gene to join her. She looked into the distance and there he was. Mai ran up to him and hugged him since she hadn't seen him for about a week.

"Gene!" She yelled as she jumped into his huggable form.

"That's me dummy" Gene said with no harshness to his voice. Mai pushed him away and placed her hands on her hips.

"Would it kill you to be nice?" Mai questioned. Poking him in the chest.

"No, I have never heard of anyone dying just by being nice" Gene said as if she was five years old. Mai had a sad smile on her face.

"You sound just like Naru" Mai said looking down embarristly.

"Do you miss the old Naru?" Gene asked looking down at her, he saw her blush.

"Yeh, I miss him so much. You must think I'm so stupid. I should be happy. I'm with him and he is so nice to me and..." Mai had tear fell from her eyes with no sigh of stopping.

"Mai, I don't think your stupid for thinking that. Can I ask what makes you miss the old Naru?" Gene asked looking at her blush more. Mai nodded.

"It's hard to say but when ever he is around I feel safe. He acts like a jerk but underneath that he cares. He is kind to me even though he teases me. I truly trust him and even if he betray me, I would be ok with it" Mai said trying to find the words "When ever he is near me my heart speeds up slightly and when ever he is with Masako it hurts. I must sound so stupid" Mai confest.

"No, it makes sence. What do you feel when your around him now?" Gene questioned. Mai was now wondering why he wanted to know but dropped it since it was nice to have someone she can talk to.

"I feel differently. I love him but the way I love Bon-san and John, not romantically" Mai confest again. Gene didn't show much emotion but his eyes did. Mai couldn't read it though.

"So that's why you have been advoiding him. So you don't have to tell him you don't love him?" Gene raised a brow at her.

"Yeh. I don't want to hurt his feelings. What should I do? Do you think I should wait till he is back to normal?" Mai asked with pleading eyes. She was confused and who could blame her?

"You loved the old Naru?" Gene asked invading her question. Mai looked up at him and saw a hidden emotion in his eye's. It almost looked...Caring?

"Yes" Mai whispered looking back down at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing ever. Gene nodded.

"It's time for you to go" Gene told her. He then faded away leaving Mai all alone in the void.

The scene then changed to a- Fun park? Mai looked around for the reason behind her strange location. Her eyes soon landed on a young girl who looked around eight years old. She had a scared look on her face. It was now getting dark and the girl was all alone. She seemed to be looking for something or someone.

"Mummy! Mummy I'm sorry! Mummy please I'm scared" The girl yelled but everyone ignored her as if she wasn't there. "Mummy!" The girl yelled again as tears streamed down her cheek.

The girl had bright green eyes and short black hair that touched her shoulders. She was wearing a pink kimono with cherry tree blossoms on it. She looked a bit like Masako but the girls eyes were brighter and hair thinner.

The scene then changed to two men talking. They had simuler fechers but one man was taller, younger and not as well of as the older, shorter man.

"I don't care you are my brother anymore, you have to leave!" The older man yelled. It was then that Mai noticed she was still in the fair entrance but far out the way of costumers.

"You know I can't stop and you can't make me!" The taller man yelled back pulling out a pocket knife and waving it in front of the other man.

"Well then... I will have to call the police" The shorter man shot back hesitantly, trying to stay calm and not look scared. He was clearly failing. The taller man grinned and placed the knife on the mans throat.

"Unless you want to end up just like 'them', I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" the man warned sternly with a twisted smile at the mention of 'them'. It was like the thought of his victims gave him some sick type of satisfaction.

"You can't do this. It's wron-" The man started to say when the blade was pushed closer to his throat.

"Oh yas I can... and I will, you just watch!" The taller man yelled running away.

The scene then changed back to young girl. She was still lost and it looks like no one even stopped to help her. It was now darker and the few people left has almost halved. The young girl was now crying and was practically begging for her mum to find her. A man was running towards her. When he noticed the girl he stopped and an evil, twisted smile grow on his face. He neared the girl with a fake look of concern on his smug face.

"Are you all alone?" The man (from earlier) asked. The girl nodded.

"I... I can't find my mummy" the girl answered hesitantly. The man out stretched his hand.

"Come with me" the man said with fake kindness. The girl sadly trusted the man and took his hand. The man led the girl to an abandoned fun house that was once part of the fair but was blocked off because of a murder. It still had wood and police tape across the door and windows.

The man only had to duck and rip some police tape to get in. He lead the girl in with him. Once he was sure they were out of sight he turned to the girl with his evil grin on show.

He quickly placed a hand over the girls mouth and pushed her to the ground. He kept his on her mouth to keep her from screaming and rolled her over so she was facing him. The girl had tear at the corners of her eyes and she looked so scared.

"Oh don't cry, I promise to be gentil" the man said in a mocking tone that flouted his love for power over someone else.

The girl was screaming but no sound came out. She was thrashing about trying to get free and then kicked the man. The man removed his hand to slap her, completely forgetting it was there to keep her quite. Before he even had a chance to raise it in the air for more force, the girl screamed.

The man couldn't move, he was trembling with fear. He slowly starter to rise from the girl. The girl screamed louder and, as if command of the screaming, the man felt pulling on his arms and legs.

The girl had to stop for a second to breath and then continued to scream louder. The man started to shake and his own screams of pain managed to drown out the girls. She screamed loader in pure fear, the mans body couldn't take it anymore and knowing what was to come next Mai closed her eyes.

When she opened them she couldn't help but join the girl and scream. The mans blood dyed the walls red and his limbs were all mangled or torn. The last thing she saw was the mans head roll towards her before everything faded.

"...ai!, Mai! Mai wake up!"

With Oliver

It was about six in the morning when he heard a scream that was all to familiar. He practically jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway. Whilst running he saw that Monk, John and Lin had done the same and they were right behind him. He got to the girls room and opened the door and ran to Mai's side. She was still screaming and Masako and Ayako were trying to wake her up. He placed his hands on her shoulders and was shaking her.

"Mai can you hear me!" Oliver yelled. Ayako no longer able to take it moved Oliver out the way and shook her more eagerly.

"Mai! Mai! Mai wake up!" She yelled before slapping her hard across the cheek. Mai instantly stopped screaming and her eyes flew open. She shot up and without thinking she clung onto Ayako and wept, not able to get a word out.

As soon as Mai let go of Ayako she felt a warm hand on her cheek. The one that stung with pain. She looked at the owner of the hand and blushed, it was Oliver.

"Ayako, don't you think you hit her a bit too hard?" Oliver asked clearly annoyed at Ayako but wasn't having a go at her or anything.

"Sorry Mai but you were worrying us, and your screams were giving me a headache" Ayako told Mai in an attempt to lighten the mood. Oliver looked up and saw something in the mirror. It was a frowning version of himself.

"I have to make a call. I will read your notes about Mai's dream later. See you in a bit Mai" Oliver said before walking away. She remembered her conversation with Gene and suddenly looked worried.

"Don't worry Mai, he won't cheat on you" Monk said smirking. Mai went bright red.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Mai said nervously looking down. Everyone burst out into random fits of giggles apart from Lin, who was smirking, and Masako, who looked like she was about to kill someone.

With Oliver

He went to his room and locked the door. He turned off the light and lit a candle. He then looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Yes little bro?" Asked 'Oliver', giving an innocent smile.

"You were right. I'm ready to go back" 'Gene' replied from the mirror.

"Well I'm not ready to go back. I like being you and I love being with Mai. Didn't you want her to be happy, Oliver?" Replied 'Oliver?'

"She was happy but now she is not! She doesn't love you Gene!" 'Gene?' yelled.

"It didn't feel that way when I kissed her" 'Oliver?' said in a smug voice.

"Y- you kissed her?" 'Gene?' said in disbelief.

"Thats right Naru, and I'm staying with her. You hurt her. When you accused her of being in love with me she cried for days. You broke her heart and I won't let you do it again" 'Oliver?' told his mirror image and then stormed out after blowing out the candle.

"Gene, don't do this!" 'Gene?' yelled as the door slammed. "Gene..."

'Oliver?' left his room and with the door slam caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked up at him, apart form Mai how was no were to be seen.

"What's wrong? Have you started remembering your past?" Ayako asked concerned that he was beating himself up over it.

"Yeah, I relized what a selfish jerk I was...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Me: I would like to thank everyone who has read my story and everyone who has reviewed. Be it about my poor spelling and grammar or about my overactive imagination, Thank you. Not only have you helped me find the confidence and a passion but you have given me the confidence to try. You guys Rock!

(I do not own ghost hunt. I would love it for christmas though)

I will have maybe one or two more chapters

* * *

"Yes, I remembered what a selfish jerk I was" Oliver confessed much to everyone's dismay.

"Oliver don't say that. You know that's not true, and if you won't take my word for it, I know Mai would agree" Monk answered not understanding the consequences.

"Do you prefer the old me?..."

With Mai

Mai was fast asleep and it didn't take her long to reach the astro plane. Mai looked around the empty looking void in search of Gene. As Mai looked she was growing confused.

"Mai" someone called from the distance. Was she really going to do it? What would he say?

"Gene" Mai greeted brightly but still having a lot on her mind.

"Don't think too much Mai. You could hurt yourself" Gene said with no slyness but more like a back and forth insult game between close friends. Mostly to calm her.

"Jerk" Mai replied with a sad smile.

"I have something to tell you" They both said at the same time.

"You first" Gene suggested. Much to Mai's frustration.

"Fine... It's just... I think Naru was right..." Mai started.

"...About?" Gene questioned whilst thinking 'Of course I was'.

"Well before he left for England I confessed to him... he said that... that I didn't love him, that I loved you instead... I don't know but I think... I think he was right... I think... I think I- I think I love you Gene" Mai spat out the last part and then looked down. Gene knew he should have gone first.

With everyone else

"Do you prefer the old me?" Oliver asked looking at his team. They all didn't know what to say.

"It's not that we prefer one to the other, the old Naru was cold but he still cared, a know it all who was addicted to tea and looking at himself in the mirror. But you Gene are kind and sweet to everyone, you care about the truth more than you image. I love you Gene, but not like I love Naru" Mai said from the door. The last part was more of a whisper but still hearable. This shocked everyone.

"GENE! So where's Oliver?" Lin asked so angry yet so confused. As if on cue and figure appeared next to Gene. It looked just like him but a bit more transparent.

"NARU" Everyone one yelled.

"I'm not deaf, no need to shout" the man in question said smugly.

"Oh yeah he is also the biggest narcissist ever" Mai added smiling as tear slid down her face.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry Mai, for lying to you" Naru said looking at Mai.

"Did Naru just apologise or is there two Genes now?" Yasu questioned receiving a glare from Naru and a giggle from Mai. Gene then walked up to Mai and pulled her into a light embrace. He whispered something in her ear that only she heard and let go.

"Goodbye everyone" Gene said waving.

"See you in the after lif-" Monk started untill he got an elbow to the rib. There was a bright light that momentarily blinded them. When it died down there was only Naru left.

"Why have you guys suddenly gone back to calling me Naru?" Everyone pointed to Mai.

"Sorry I forgot, if you prefer Oli-" Mai started but was rudely cut off.

"Naru is fine" Naru cut. Mai was so happy she run to Naru and slung her arms round Naru's shoulders. Naru placed his hands on her back and hugged her slightly.

"I missed you Naru...

Flash back

Gene knew he should have gone first.

"No Mai, you were right. I didn't think you could love me because I was a cold-hearted, narcissistic jerk but... Me and Gene switched places. I wanted to be sure Mai. How was I support to except love with out reason?" Naru asked

"I'm angry you tricked me and the fact you made me confess twice but... YOU STUPID!" Mai yelled pushing up on her toes and placing her lips in Naru's. Naru instantly gave in to his desires and kissed back. "Love doesn't need a reason, it just needs a heart. Also you and Gene may be twins but _your_ eyes shine brighter and I tressure _your_ smile" Mai said after pulling away. She put emphases on 'your' to make him understand that its him. She then kissed him again. "Lets go back...


	12. Chapter 12 and 13

Chapter 12

I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner. I had my story on my laptop but it doesn't work now. I then wrote it again on the computer. The computer was taken out of my room and put in the loft. I had to start yet again but I did want to finnish this story. I have posted chapter 12 and 13 in this chapter.

Sadly I don't own ghost hunt... yet.

* * *

"I missed you Naru" Mai yelled still hugging him. He didn't push her away much to everyone surprise.

"Get a room you two!" Yasu cut in after he noticed they were hugging too long.

"Dummy, this is a room" Mai shot back at Yasu sarcastically, as she let go of Naru. Everyone snickered even Naru and Yasu.

"That it is Mai" Naru said placing an arm around Mai's waist supporting. Mai blushed and Naru smirked at her. "Now lets finnish this case"

Naru pulled Mai to the door, still not letting go of her. Everyone else followed a bit shocked. They followed untill they reached outside.

"Naru? Where are we going?" Monk asked killing the silence.

"We are finishing this" Naru answered simply. Mai blushed at the thought of how manly he sounded. She lent her head on his chest and didn't notice till he had pulled her in a little more. When it hit her what she was doing she blushed but the tight hold she was in made it uncomfortable to move her head off him. Once they arrived at the fun house they went to the room full of mirrors. "Miss Hara, do you sence anything?" Naru asked but it wasn't cold. Naru was too happy to even pretend to sound cold.

"The children are still alive but I sence two others, a man and a woman. The man seems long dead but the woman seems a lot younger, about my age but her death was a lot more resent. I think it was suicide" Masako answered with her eye's closed.

"Do you know how long ago they passed?" Naru asked to what Masako closed her eyes.

"From the level of hostility the woman has... I would say not long ago. Sometime this year or late last year. As for the man... I would think about 9-11 years ago" Masako explained before double checking. Naru nodded.

"Mai, can you sence anything?" Naru asked, half expecting her to blush and say no but he also hoped she could sence them.

"Y-yes, the man, his emotions are very twisted. I don't think it is just him being dead though. He was twisted in life. He is so full of hate. The woman, and the live children. They are in pain, they are trapped. I think the girl is... I think she pulled the children here" Mai answered quietly, with no faith in herself.

"Do you have any idea why she would do that?" Naru asked her softly. He had 100% confidence in her answer.

"I think she is trying to get attention, that or she is trying to make other people suffer like she did, she is punishing innocent people for what some people did to her" Mai answered with a little more confidence. She believed with all her heart that what she said was true.

"Wow Mai, your awesomeness increases every day" Yasu complemented. Mai blushed. Naru gave Yasu a dirty look. It was enough to make his blood run cold. Yasu however... he was a special case. He didn't even flinch.

"Um, thanks, I guess" Mai replied sheepishly, not noticing the tense atmosphere.

"This is it. Mai, Miss Hara. Don't wander off. You may not be targets but you are the closest thing to" Naru instructed. Everyone, including Mai, gasped in shock.

"ARE YOU SAYING..." Mai started, her voice raised in shock.

"THAT MAI..." Ayako continued, not lowering her voice.

"ISN'T A..." Monk/Bon-san "elegantly" piled on.

"TARGET!" Yasu finished, more amused than shocked. He felt left out, so had to finish the sentence for Monk. Naru raised an eyebrow to everyone and simply said...

"Yes, that is what I said" He supplied. He then walked in the building, with Mai still in tow. Once inside the room, he and the others turned on the flashlights that they have become all too familiar with on cases. He shined it around the room untill he came across a door, at the end. He and the others walked towards it. Naru was about to open it when Mai hit his hand away.

"Mai?" Naru looked at her. She looked like she could sence something.

"That door was never there before. Take a good look at it, it is a lot different to the rest of the house. I get a bad feeling from it. If we go in, we must be ready for an attack" Mai informed in such a way, that it didn't sound like her words. Gene's prehaps. Everyone nodded and once again Naru went to open the door. As soon as his hand touched the handle, both Mai and Masako collapsed.

Mai's vision

She saw a young girl in class talking to her friend. She looked happy. She then noticed it was the young girl in her dream. The scene changed to the dream she already had, with the man being killed when the girl screamed. It then went to the news paper article that showed the incident. After it showed the girl in school again, but this time she was shown as an outcast. Next it showed her at different stages being look at as an outcast. At the end, it showed her walking to the fun house. To the mirror room and killing herself with a peace of one of the mirrors. Her lifeless body lying there was moved to a room that wasn't there before.

End of Mai's vision

She was still there in Naru's arms when she woke up. She lent into his warmth as she opened her eyes. Masako awoke from Johns arms just seconds before.

"Mai, are you ok? What happened?" Naru asked calmly. Mai leaned away when she noticed what she was doing. She was blushing but it was too dark to notice it. Once she calmed down she explained her dream/vision.

"So, what you said earlier makes sence. But in this room is, her body?" Naru asked, a little sickened. He knew the ghost killed herself here but, to show her body to us. What is she planning.

"Yes. I don't think we should go in there. I don't want to go in there. I don't think it would be best untill after we have saved the children and excised the man" Mai suggested. She didn't want to go in there at all. To see a decomposed body isn't on her to do list.

"Taniyama has a point, but were is the mirror room? The door was over there if I remember correctly" Lin noted. They walked over to were the door was originally. Mai placed her had on the wall. She didn't get anything spirit wise, but...

"It's covered in a thick layer of dust" Mai then swiped her hand across the door. Underneath was the wood of the door. Everyone helped, exclude Ayako, to clear the door a little. Once they could see the basic outline, they noticed something disturbing.

"What?! There is no handle!" Mai all but yelled in shock. Naru let go of her for a second. Mai looked at him and saw him pick something up. In his hand was the handle. It almost looked dented as if someone had hit it off the door with something very heavy.

"Well, it doesn't look like we can use it" Naru noted. The bottom is even dented. "This ghost is trying to tell us something. We have to be careful from here on out" Naru informed. He glanced at Lin. Lin took the hint and Naru made everyone step back. With one blow, Lin kicked the door down. Because of the dust, everyone was sent into choking fits. Well this is everyone but Naru, Lin and Masako. They are too sophisticated to choke. Inside the room, it was pitch black. Mai shined her light around, she found loads of mirrors, each mirror contained a young girl. The girls were crying in silent pain. Mai concentrated on the girls. She could hear their cry for their parents, for someone to save them. There was an empty mirror. Slowly faded in a black figure. Once the shadows faded, a young man was left. The young man was strangely familiar.

"GENE?!"

Chapter 13

"GENE?!" Mai yelled. Gene was in the mirror with the rest of the girls. He and all the girls looked up at Mai. Gene smiled sweetly. He walked to the side and came into view in one of the other mirrors. The one closest to that side.

"Mai. Noll" Gene called, while becoming them over. They did as they were told. The girl was standing next to Gene. She was no longer scared. Gene placed a hand on the inside of the mirror. Naru did the same. The mirror was covered in a light blue for a split second. The girl reached out of the mirror. Mai took the young girls hand and helped her out of the mirror. As soon as the girl was out of the mirror, the room was filled with a white light. The mirror then shattered. Gene was now in the next mirror. They continued this untill there was only one girl left. As Gene got to the mirror. The white light from the last one turned black.

"Miss Hara, Brown, Yasu, Miss Muszaki get the girls out of here!" Naru yelled. "Mai, you need to get out" Naru ordered but not coldly.

"No Naru! I want to help!" Mai shot back. Naru gave in surprisingly fast.

"Lin, protect Mai at all costs!" Naru ordered again. Mai felt bad she was now putting Lin and Naru in danger but, she wasn't leaving. Gene hugged the young girl. She was screaming and crying. The black light also turned into a figure. The man from Mai's dreams. He clicked his fingers and restored the mirrors. They were still empty though. Gene passed the girl through the mirror. Not having Naru's help ment he used a lot of power, but it couldn't be helped. The girl ran strate to Mai. The door also slammed shut. The man then pointed to Mai. His eyes like a predator after its prey. His pointy teeth showing, blood dripping of one the his snake-like tongue licked.

"You little Miss, are my next target" He said in a sinister voice. His voice sounded like it was split in two. One sounded like his normal voice, the other was a deep voice, that created a sinister eco. Gene clenched his fists. He pulled out a swords from nowhere. He then attached the man. The man was prepared with his own swords that also came out of nowhere. The fight had begun. Every time the swords hit, sparks flew. The pool of emotions was clear to see.

"You will never harm Mai! Not as long as I'm here!" Gene yelled. Mai held the child in her arms. She smiled. She remembered what Gene had told her.

_"Did Naru just apologize or is there two Genes now?" Yasu questioned receiving a glare from Naru and a giggle from Mai. Gene then walked up to Mai and pulled her into a light embrace. He whispered something in her ear that only she heard "I'm sorry for lying Mai, but I truly do love you. Nothing can change that. Just promise me that you and Naru will be happy" and let go._

Mai felt a tear grace her cheek. She will always love Gene, just not in the way he loved her. She felt guilty, but she also felt love. With one final blow, Gene stabbed the man in the heart. He yelled in pain, shattered like glass and he was gone.

"Be good to her, baka scientist... " Gene whispered before fading. The girl who committed suicide, appeared.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. She bowed and disappeared. Lin and Monk took the young girl out side to everyone else. Mai ran up to Naru. She kissed him tenderly, he kissed back. They came out a few seconds later. The girls were all ok, some were using Monk as a jungle gym. Some were running, jumping and skipping. And some had fallen asleep in the SPR members arms. The moment they saw Mai. They all smiled.

"Mai!" They all yelled (Apart from the ones sleeping) some then ran and hugged her. They knocked her clean over. Mai was now sat on the floor huddling about a douzen children. Naru looked at her and smiled gently.

Later at base

All the children were awake. They had called all their parents. They were on their way. Mai had the job of telling people the good news. The parents arrived one by one. Each one crying tears of joy. The last parent was for the last girl to come out of the mirror. She had been their the longest. The woman came, at first not believing them. That phone call had been intresting.

_"Hello, is this Miss Matsuri" Mai asked sweetly._

_"Yes, and who might you be?" The woman replied politely._

_"We have a young girl here, her name is Anna Matsuri. Is she your child?" Mai asked through a smile._

_"SHUT UP! I KNOW SHE IS DEAD! WHY DO YOU TORCHER ME ABOUT IT. WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS!" The woman asked out raged. Mai waited till the woman had calmed down. She then put Anna on the phone._

_"MUMMY!" The child yelled. The child sounded like her child too much for this to just he a prank._

_"An- Anna?! Is that you?!" You could easily hear the tears as the woman talked._

_"Mummy! I missed you sooo much! I was so scared, but some people saved me" Anna explained quickly._

_"Anna? Where are you?" She asked. She was listening intently, so she heard the phone switch hands. Naru told her the address. The woman told Naru she would be there a soon as humanly possible._

There was an knock on the door and Mai answered it. She was holding the hand of Anna. The woman was panting. She look at at Mai holding the hand of her, supposedly dead, child. She lent down and hesitantly hugged her. As if scared it was a cruel dream. Mai and Anna led the woman in.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you on the phone" The woman told Mai as she was lead to base. Mai smiled sweetly.

"It's fine" Once they entered base, the woman saw that Anna, was very friendly with everyone.

"Please, tell me. Who saved my little girl?" The woman asked, she was on the edge of tears.

"Everyone helped. Mai and Miss Hara found her-" Naru started but was cut off by Mai.

"Naru and his brother, freed her" Mai added.

"Well Lin kicked the door down" Monk added.

"Ayako gave her medical attention" Mai added again.

"And Mai looked after her since then" Added everyone. Mai blushed.

"John and Masako helped" Mai muttered. Miss Matsuri smiled, bowed and cried tears of joy. She hugged Anna. She picked her up and hugged her again.

"Thank you all so much. I thou- thought she was dead. I haven't got much to offer you, but here... " She said giving Mai a card with her number on it. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, please call me" She made to leave but Anna stopped her. She asked to be put down. She run up to Mai.

"Will I see you again Mai?" She asked pleadingly. Mai gave the girl a card of her own. It had SPR's number on it.

"If you ever need me, you can call me" Mai said smiling. She bent to the girls hight. The girl hugged her. Mai hugged her back. Cue Aww's. The girl then pulled back and kissed Mai on the cheek. Mai blushed a little and held her cheek. She smiled to the young girl as she ran to her mum. They left, and with at, the case was over.


	13. 2 years later

I don't own ghost hunt... well not yet anyway

Me: WAAAA!

Naru: She is crying

Mai: What did you do?

Naru: Nothing... yet

Me: It's the end of my first Fanfiction

Mai and Naru: YESSS! **does happy dance**

Me: That's it. You just wait for season two

Mai and Naru: NOOOO!

2 years later

_"Naru! Naru! I'm pregnant!" Mai yells as she runs down the stairs of her and Naru's house. Naru dropped his tea on the kitchen floor. His cool, completely lost in one sentence. He swipes Mai off her feet._

_"You sure?" He asked no wanting to get his hopes up. Mai nodes sweetly. They embrace gently. Naru catches her lips._

_"Your going to be a dad" Mai tells him. Naru smiles._

_"Your going to be a mum. And a good one at that" Naru complements. Mai blushed._

_"How are we ment to tell the others?" Mai asked suddenly scared._

_"We will tell them after the wedding" Naru said nonchalantly. Mai then noticed what was wrong with that sentence._

_"What wedding?" Mai asked innocently. Naru get's on one knee, and pulls out a box from his pocket._

_"Mai Taniyama, will you marry me?" Mai just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. It took her a few seconds to come too._

_"Naru?" Mai asked. Naru stood and looked at her in the eyes. "What took you so long?" Mai said before standing on her tiptoes and planting her lips on Narus. "Yes! Yes I will marry you"_

Well that is what Mai hoped would happen. She had been sick this morning, and the morning before that and the morning before that. It has been going on for a few days so far. Mai was getting worried so took a pregnancy test. When it came back positive, she didn't know what to do. She had to tell Naru, but how to do it...

In SPR's next case (Starting from 2 years later) will Mai tell someone? Will everyone find out? And how will Naru take the news? Find out in the next season of Lost love!


End file.
